DC Games 2009
by capoupascap
Summary: Legal Version. REPOSTED. A twisted scheme from a Disney producer made loads of drama. Miley and Nate in the same team? How on earth will that work out? Rated T for some badass language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably already legal. I've changed all the names and stuff. **

**Okay, DC Games 2008... BIG DISAPPONTMENT. No Miley? I was so furious that I came up with this story. ENJOY... while it last.**

What if I told you a story? A story filled with drama around the Disney Channel Games? You don't need to know who I am. Seriously, you don't. But be ready to hear the most shocking truths about your favorite DC stars.

"I'm telling you Dan, 2008 DC games, it ain't a big success." Kevin Lima, one of the executive producers said.

"I know, Kevin, but why? We had every star. Connect 3, Mitchie Torres even Alex Russo, aren't they the new it stars?"

Dan Povenmire. The genius who created the format of the DC games. Too bad last year he wasn't much of a genius.

"You've forgotten one." Danny Kallis, the other executive producer, said. And slammed a magazine on to Dan's desk. A magazine, with Miley Stewart as the cover.

"Stewart? But, they hate her. All those jealous teenage girls."

"Oh, please. We're not even speaking of those teenage girls. The fact is most of her fans, still love her. And so does the paparazzi." Danny tells him.

"We need her." Kevin states.

Dan, like the genius he is, thought of something even crazier. Something that would make even the most uncaring paparazzi care. Something the world of gossip-hungry teens can't miss.

"Better yet," he gives an evil scheming look, "we make Miss Miley and Mr Nate in the same team. The world will go crazy!"

"How do you know that they'll agree to this?"

"Well, we just won't tell them."

There it is. Ain't he a crazy scheming fucker? Well, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't be telling you this amazing story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the first day of the DC games. Everyone gathered. This time, it's the biggest DC game ever. Connect 3, Alex and Mitchie were together (no shocker there). Miley was with her Hannah Montana co-stars. There were so many people that the two haven't had the chance to meet yet, which in this case is probably a good thing.

So the teams were divided, and there were no shocker with the teams there. It's just the same as last year.

"Red team, Nate Gray!"

And the crowd grew wild. Alex was cheering all her heart out. And so are the other DC stars. Except Miley, she was probably thinking, "Why the fuck is Nate here?" . While Nick on the other hand, was too much of an airhead to notice Miley. So there it goes, Alex in yellow, Mitchie in blue, Shane in green. And then of course back to red.

"Red team, Miley Stewart!"

This time the crowd grew even wilder. Well, only the DC stars. The crowd filled with teen girls who are daily obsessors of Connect 3 (with all those latest news, rumours, and assumptions; let's say girls who think they know Connect 3 but really don't) just gasped. And I'm pretty sure the DC star royalties, (Connect 3, Torres and Russo) gasped too. Or were they having a mean girl moment on Miley, you know where they just turned around and said "Excuse me?!", I wasn't sure. I was too busy cheering on for Miley.

"Miley! I can't believe we're gonna be together!" London yelled as she hugged her. And probably all of them hugged her, except for one.

Nate looked at Miley. They smiled at each other. They had to smile or else. And I'm pretty sure one of the Disney executive yelled at Nate to hug Miley. So they hugged.

"What the fuck areyou doing here?" Nate asked as he put on a forced hug on her. "You have to go, pretend to be sick or something."

Miley, who is now probably fucking tired of having to be the one backing off, just let go of the hug.

"No, this time Nate, I'm not going anywhere."

People might not know this but I'm pretty observant. I saw Alex making a face at Nate, and Nate just mouthing the words, "Don't worry" and I'm very sure it meant, "Don't worry, I'm getting rid of this bitch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's free time. Which is actually the time where we DC stars get to know each of our teamates closer. Nate asked Miley to "talk out side", and Miley agreed as long as there are witnesses. I don't even know whether she meant that seriously.

"I asked this once, and I'm asking this again. Why the fuck are you here?" Nate looked angry.

"I'm playing for the Disney Channel Games." She said calmly.

"Nobody wants you here."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I won't be bothering you. Or your brothers. Or your fucking possie. Oops, one of them is your girlfriend." She states.

"On the contrary, you being here has already bothered us."

"Ow, I'm sorry then. Are you afraid that I might ruin you and your girlfriend's chance of fucking each other? Or are you afraid it might hurt me?" she asked, "don't even bother, I don't give the fuck about you anymore."

Miley turned around just getting ready to go back into their tent, when Nate called back at her.

"Oh please, you are so obsessed with me. All those songs you wrote, those angry love songs. Do you actually think I don't know who are they about?" Nate said the obvious.

"You're the one who denied those songs are about you. I was wrong when I said your friends are jerks, you don't act like them. They act like **you**." Miley said, almost tearing up, "you are the biggest hypocrite that I've ever known."

Nate stayed firm, "at least I'm not a slut."

This time poor little Miley, couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears.

"Oh, please! Go on, act forever. Keep telling the world those stupid lies you've been creating. You have lost my respect. How many girls have you fucked Nate? How many damn bitches agreed to keep quiet about the night you both fucked?" Miley was screaming.

London, who heard all of it, came out the tent, only to see Miley running away, bursting in tears. Before she ran to Miley she talked to Nate.

"Look, I don't know every little detail on what the fuck happened to you two, but you actually called her a slut? That's stupid, immature, and totally heartless to say." London said to him.

"Just like you said. You don't know every fucking detail on what happened between us. And it's better, if you keep it that way." Nate hopelessly crawled back into the tent. Not even making eye contact with London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's what happened, huh?" London said. She was comforting Miley near the stadium restroom. And after hearing that story she doesn't even know what to believe. Could Nate Gray really be that bad?

"I tried backing off. Every offer Connect 3 and Hannah Montana got for performing together, I backed off, saying I'm sick or I can't come. I'm just tired of having to be the one who has to lose everything. Last year, Disney had to choose betwen me or Connect 3 and their friends. No shocker to who Disney chose, right?" Miley said her eyes still with tears.

"Miley," London tried to comfort her.

"Save it London, they hate me. All those teenage girls hate me. And it's all either because I dated Nate Gray or all those stupid pictures I sent him. Or maybe I'm just a hateable person. "

"So it really was for him? I mean those pictures."

"It depends on who you wanna believe? Religious Nick Gray," she says sarcastically, "or slutty Miley Stewart." She continued only this time with a lower voice and her voice tearing up.

London hugged Miley again, "Miley, you are not a slut. Lots of people do that for their boyfriends."

"Too bad I'm not as smart as them." Miley says again.

It went quiet for a moment. Until Miley wiped her tears and stands up. She smiled again, "Ow well, whatever. I'm already here anyways. Let's get out of this stinky place!" she says.

London laughed at the girl's attitude. One minute Miley would scream and cry and blame herself for everything other people landed on her. And then she would go back to her real self and laugh about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Miley and London were having a small heart-to-heart session. Alex came to talk to Nate.

"So did you get her to leave?" she asked, hopefully.

"I don't even want to talk about it." Nate said.

"Nate! Her being here is already blocking my chakra."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."

"I'm not." Alex said. Pouting her face.

"I'm doing the best I can." Nate explained. "I made her cry." He says to himself.

Obviously Alex heard that, "Well, make her cry again. Until she goes home."

"I'm trying. Okay?" he states.

Alex then smiled, "Okay." She gave him a little peck, little enough to be unnoticed.

I guess we have found out who little Miss Schemer is. After all, everyone knows, that the most evil creature comes in a small pack.

**A/N: Damn for deleting the old one. Even though I know it would happen. I'm trying as fast as I can to repost these stories and I'm also working on a new project. Stay tune!  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. Whew. I'm faster than I thought! Enjoy or leave. Lolz. Joking. Critiques are encouraged.  
**

* * *

Disney Channel is like a high school. Whether you know it or not. There are the stars/royalties, then the not-so-important stars. You could say that cliques and status quos still apply. Strangely this time, the clique thing has become mighty obvious.

While the Disney royalties are together as always, it appears Miley has made her own clique too. Consisting of Hannah Montana casts. Yup, that' right, Jackson Stewart, Oliver Oken, and of course Lilly Truscott.

Those two cliques were so obvious, and the Disney Channel Reps were so furious. They called those two cliques to gather together in a special room and gave an announcement.

"I have no idea what's going on here, but you are all acting very childish. The Disney Channel Games is created to show teamwork among ALL Disney Channel stars. This is not high school!" The man practically screamed, "Now, you go out and you show me some respect among your team mates!"

As they started to leave the man unexpectedly called Ms. Stewart and a certain Connect 3 member, "I don't care what you two have in your past. In this field you are representing Disney Channel, don't make me regret letting you both walk in this field."

Turns out little Miss. Russo over here, has been eavesdropping all this time.

Miley walked out of the room first, and Alex put a fake smile at her, "So Miles, what did the man tell you?"

"Just leave me alone, kay?" Miley said, feeling very tired with all these stuff happening around her.

"I didn't do anything, Miles." Alex said, "It's Nate who doesn't want you here."

"Oh, because clearly, you on the other hand just enjoy the sight of me."

"I do." Alex smiled more.

Miley rolled her eyes and walked away.

"The sight of you tortured." Alex murmured.

Just after that, Nate walked out. "What was that all about?" he asked as he saw the sight of Miley walking away.

"Nothing," Alex said. "Have fun with your tent buddies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE FIRST DC GAME**

So it's the first DC game. WHOO! But this time the Disney Reps might have something up their sleeve.

"So every year we try to give you different games each time. But have we really given you a game that would need you to know your team mates a little bit more?" Brian gave hints.

"Two contestants from every team will be chosen randomly (or are they?). And we will ask questions on your team mate's hobby, favorites, and other details. So now you have 10 minutes to know everyone! Come on!"

So there we were all screaming and asking questions to each other so fast that I'm not suprised most of us failed at this game. Well except for one couple. And they didn't even ask a thing to each other.

So Brian gave an announcement on who are chosen, "Yellow! Dorinda and Cory Baxter!!"

They high-fived and stood beside Brian, as Brian continued to call some more contestants, "Green! Shane and Newt!!" and continued, "Blue! Aqua and Shen!!" and the last one. The one who made everyone think, "Is this really random?"

"Red! Nate Gray and Miley Stewart!!"

The two people just looked at each other and one of them actually thought, "Ah. What the heck." Nate shoved his hand towards Miley, smiled and mouthed, "Let's just do this shit."

Miley smiled (but not very big) and gave her hands to Nate as they walked towards Brian. You could not imagine how furious Alex was, and how confused the other three people were. And not to mention how relieved and nervous London was.

"Now are you all ready?!" Brian shouted. And all of them shouted back, "YEA!!"

So they gave the couples a small whiteboard, and the rules were, as the host asks a question one of them has to write down the answer and the other has to guess what his team mate wrote down.

And it wasn't really a surprise on who won. I mean, what kinda couple (ex or current) know nothing about each other? Miley and Nate rocked that game, they got the least mistakes among all the other contestants. Of course they did, unless the other contestants have dated each other too.

"We rocked that game!!" Nate yelled as the both of them walked back to their team mates. Miley next to him just laughed. "You know, I can't believe you know so much about me, Miles."

Miley smiled even bigger, "Of course I do, I mean we dated for," she stopped, things went awkward, "two years." She continued. "Why couldn't we still be friends?" she asked again.

"Because this is too awkward." Natesaid as he left her. He knows it's not true. Just about a moment ago he was having fun with Miley.

"Ow, that's right. Because in the world of Nate Gray, everything has to be perfect." Miley yelled at the sight of Nate.

And again, I saw the sight of Alex Russo. Watching every little move Nate makes. Every little detail he does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So did you guys make-up? You two looked like you were having fun." London said.

"I wish." Miley replied. "He says it's too awkward for us too be friends again."

"What? He totally had fun up there with you."

"Look, I don't know what's in that boy's mind. And maybe, it's better if we stay this way. What's important is, we could at least stand to be with each other, just so Disney won't kick us out." Miley explained.

"I guess so." London said, "So why all the tension?"

"Uggh, London! I don't know, okay?! I'm just tired here. Did I mention about my meeting with Alex?"

"No, tell me."

"Well, she eavesdropped on me, Nate and that Disney guy's convo. Then when I walked out. And she pretended she didn't know what we were talking about. So I told her to leave me alone. And then she said 'I didn't do anything, Nate is the one who doesn't want you here.' And then I said, 'Oh, because clearly, you enjoy the sight of me.' And then she put's on the fakest smile I have ever seen in my entire life and says, 'I do'. Ain't she crazy?"

"I think your over exaggerating here. Just think positive Miles!"

"If only I could." Miley said, then continues, "Thanks for being like, my personal diary for the past few days London."

"Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me. This personal walking, talking, living and breathing diary has to go. Ten minutes and we'll have group discussion, okay?"

"Great! Just enough time to relieve all the stress I'm gaining over the past few days I'm here." Miley joked. "Clearly I need a long day of spa after this."

"Aren't you supposed to perform tonight?"

"No it's Connect 3 and Mitchie."

"Mitchie seems nice. Maybe we should watch her perform." London suggested.

"Are you insane? She's with Connect 3 and her best friend is Alex Russo, she hates me."

"True. But you never know until you try."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Miley reminded London.

"Oh, yea. Byee.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, one word, teamwork!" London reminded in front of her team mates.

"Nate, we all know how competitive you are. But you have got to hold back, when we lose we have to have dignity. Don't act like your about to pound someone." London reminded Nate.

"I don't act like that."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't act like that." Nate repeats.

"Nick, I discussed this with the others okay. This isn't just my opinion based on last years game. You don't need to attack me." London said.

"I wouldn't attack you if you hadn't say that."

"Well, I wouldn't say that if you would just stop being such an immature idiot. What has gotten into you? Keep your head in the game." London reminded him again. "Okay, everyone. That's all I could say today. You could all thank Nate for wasting our time."

**A/N: Second chapter done! Whoo!  
**

**Preview of next chapter.**

_Nate laughed again, "You think all of you guys are friends? Let me tell you something," Nate stepped an inch closer, "if it weren't for Disney's theme of a 'happy family', you guys would be squishing each other for the limelight."_

_"No, I think you're confusing the rest of us with you and your brothers." Oliver said as he left Nate alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter. Well I am having fun wasting my time. I have nothing to do so I basically made up my mind to repost this story when I have personally told someone through PM that I have abandoned this story. I am such a hypocrite.  
**

* * *

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Oliver asked Nate.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's been crazy. That's all."

"Whatever, man." Oliver said, "Look if you're not focusing like the rest of us. Maybe you're the one who needs to leave." he continued.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Miley. About how she's bothering you guys and she needs to leave. Well, I don't think she needs to go anywhere."

Nate giggled, "What is wrong with you guys. You're just like those fans. You don't know anything, and you need to stop acting like you do. That's between me and Miley."

"So where does Alex go into this?" Oliver asked.

"That's none of your business."

"When it has something to do with my friends. Yea, it is my business."

Nate laughed again, "You think all of you guys are friends? Let me tell you something," Nate stepped an inch closer, "if it weren't for Disney's theme of a 'happy family', you guys would be squishing each other for the limelight."

"No, I think you're confusing the rest of us with you and your brothers." Oliver said as he left Nate alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Miley," she said as she stands before Miley. With, unlike Alex, a generous smile on her face.

"Mitchie?" Miley said, looking up to the figure next to her. "Why are you talking to me?"

"The question would be, why can't I talk to you? So, did you like that necklace I gave you on your birthday?"

Miley gave a huge full smile, "Yea, I loved it! Thank you so much for that. And thank you so much for attending the event."

"Of course I'd attend. I mean, who doesn't love Disneyland?"

"Disneyland haters." A voice said behind Mitchie.

"Alex, hey!" Mitchie says.

"So, what are we talking about here? I just heard Mitchie talking about Disneyland."

"Well, I have to go now. There's this group strategy meeting thingy. So Mitchie, I'll see you later. Se-"

"What makes you think she'll see you later?" Alex asked, putting on an innocent face.

"Alex," Mitchie scolded her lightly.

"I'm just curious. Did you two make plans or anything?"

Miley looked at her feet, "So I guess, I won't see you later. Alex, bye."

Just before Miley turned away, Mitchie called at her, "Miley, wait. I will see you later."

Miley smiled at her, "Thanks."

As Miley walked away, Mitchie turned to Alex. She wasn't happy. "I can't believe you."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I told you, I was just curious."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Nate were standing together. Having those little discussions where Alex would tell Nate that he needs to try harder in order to get rid of Miley. Or else. I'm suprised Nate would want this kind of relationship. When he was with Miley he had full control over everything. But now he's just like a lost puppy, doing everything his current master tells him before he would runaway and decide it's time to look for a new master.

Mitchie is also confused. In one hand she would want to build a new friendship with Miley, but on the other hand she doesn't want to threaten her friendship with Alex. She wants everyone to be friends. Why does she have to be in the middle of this situation? She's pretty sure Shane and Jason are also stuck in the middle. Yea, Shane and Jason! She bet that they know what to do!

Miley, the victim in this situation or at least that's what she says. Just like Mitchie, she wants to be friends with her. But she knows that if Mitchie even talks to her again, Alex would never forgive Mitchie. Everything is just so complicated. And Nate is the cause of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are we gonna do?" Mitchie asked.

"I have no idea. It's like we're trapped in a teenager's mind game." Jason said.

Shane just bluntly stated, "I hate 16 year olds."

"I'm 16 years old." Mitchie said awkwardly.

"Ow."

"I wanna befriend Miley, but there's no way for me to do that with Alex all over the place. I mean, what is the problem with her. I've never seen her react like that to someone."

"Look, no offence to your best friend, but things were just so easier when Niley were together." Shane said. "I can't believe we haven't talked to Miley in ages. I mean it's her and Nate's problem but we had to pay the price as well."

"I kinda like Niley, I mean, the sight of Nate and Miley together is just," Mitchie tried to express her thoughts, looking for the right words, "it feels like the sight that's meant to be."

"Wow, you're Alex's best friend." Jason said.

"I know, and if she hears me saying it she'd kill me."

After a long silent moment, Shane opens up his mouth with the exact words Jason wanted to hear and the exact thing Mitchie wishes she could do. "Hey guess what,"

Jason looked at Shane, "What?"

"I'm gonna talk to Miley."

"Yea. Me too." Jason agreed.

"I wish I could." Mitchie sighs. Then she thought of something, "Tell her I said hi, and tell her I wish I could meet her. In fact I'll meet her tonight, 8 o'clock by the stadium toilet number 1."

"Toilet?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded, "Yea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley sits there alone, the next game is tomorrow and there is probably no way she could face Nate again, even if it meant she had to be scolded again by those Disney executives. Little did she know that Shane and Jason were behind her. Ready to do something they should have done a long time ago.

"BOO!" Shane attacked Miley from behind.

Miley screamed, and looked behind her. Surprised to see the sight of two people she wished would talk to her and act as if she existed. "Shane, you frightened me."

"Frightened?" Jason asked, "Miles, since when did you use the phrase frightened. I mean we haven't talked to you for like a year. You can't have changed your whole vocabulary."

"Why are you guys here? First Mitchie and now you, are you guys planning something? Trying to get me kicked out of Disney for example?" she said. When Mitchie talked to her it made sense, but now it's just too much of a coincidence for Shane and Jason to greet her as well.

"We just wanted to say hello," Shane said innocently as he shoved something to Miley, "and we brought cookies!"

"Yay, cookies." Jason said sarcastically.

Miley giggled at the sight of Shane. She was turning into something that used to make Nate go crazy. And she remembered that.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nate was furious, he was unstoppable, he loved the figure next to him but on the other hand she was the exact opposite of everything a perfect girlfriend he thought should be. He would just tell her how gullible she was, how naïve she was and the worst of all, he just hated how easily she could trust someone. And he hated how he could never seem to trust anyone. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Miley couldn't help it; it really is easy for her to trust someone. She could even just bump onto someone she doesn't even know and the next thing she realized she would be spilling all of her biggest secret.

And she couldn't help her body, even though she should be curious on what's going on, she just cried and the next thing she knows she just jumped at Shane and hugged him so tightly that usually Shane would just shove anyone who tried to hurt him that way. But this time, just because Shane also missed Miley's hugs, he hugged back even tighter. This made Jason not able to resist hugging them as well. You could almost feel that you've been brought into the hug, all the love there. This time no matter what people tell her, she's just happy that she could hug those two boys again, even if they're just faking it. But could someone really fake all that love?

"I missed you guys so much." Miley said in between her tears.

"And we missed you two, really. We love you Miles." Shane told her.

Miley was so happy hearing that sentence. "Please never leave me again." She said, just hoping that they might say yes.

And they did, "Of course we won't." Jason said.

And before you know it, things between them went back to normal, as if nothing happened between them. They talked and joked around like it used to be.

"Ow, and Miles," Shane said as he remembered something. "Mitchie said she'd like to meet you. At stadium toilet number 1. At 8 o'clock. Don't even ask why she chose a toilet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miley thought of this very seriously and carefully. Should she go and meet Mitchie? Is she sure that this isn't a part of a trap set against her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miley, you came." Mitchie said relieved.

Miley smiled, "Of course I'd come. I mean you came to my sweet sixteen."

There it was the sight of two girls, ready to forget what problems are between them. Miley was giggling all the time and Mitchie showed her big signature grin. It was like they're BFFs and nobody could separate them. Little did we know the girl on the right is actually best friends with the enemy of the girl on the left.

Oh, how complicated the world is. And Mitchie is standing right in the middle of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate was furious, he always seems to be. Actually he was disappointed, how could his two brothers betray him like that?

"You guys talked to her? Why? You're supposed to be on my side." Nate said.

"Look, when you and Miley broke up we had no say in it. We didn't say that we agreed with your decision, so why couldn't we talk to someone who is still our friend." Shane said.

"Yea, since Niley was over we had to give up our friendship with Miley. We haven't spoken to her, we couldn't see her. And it's not fair for us." Jason backed Shane up.

"You two are the worst brothers ever!"

"No, you're just a spoiled brat." Shane stated.

Nate marched away from them. This must be the worst day ever, first Oliver got mad at him and now his own big brothers betrayed him. He needs to get away from this. He wants sex; maybe Alex might do it with him. No! He made himself promise to not have sex again. Actually if he could he would choose to not be a Disney star in the first place just so that he doesn't have to be a role model for anyone. Oh, what the heck, just because he couldn't have sex doesn't mean he couldn't make out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just be careful, don't give me a hickey." Alex reminded the person kissing and sucking her neck. "Don't suck too hard."

Nate thought in his mind, Alex must be crazy, how could she say that while they're making out?

Nate let go and looked into her eyes, "I won't." And he started kissing her again. But she didn't kiss back.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked.

"Ugh!" Nate screamed, "Look I'm tired and I'm losing my mind, so you can't stop me."

"We're not gonna have sex are we?" Alex asked.

"I can't promise you that."

Alex feels bad, no matter how evil she is, she is still a faithful girl friend. "Only if you promise no one sees us."

"Why do you think we're in a toilet? Of course no one's gonna see us." Nate reminded her.

And so he started kissing her again, entering her mouth with his tongue. And then his hands started crawling up her shirt, unhooking her bra.

Nate was unstoppable, he was on a roll. He was touching her body and feeling her erect nipples, just a gentle touch, so gentle that you would feel a sudden shockwave up through your body. It's a good thing he didn't make that promise. Because it didn't look like he's going to fulfill it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nate was done with his little quickie with Alex. There was guilt killing him. He couldn't help it. He couldn't help imagining that it was Miley moaning and purring his name over and over. He realizes how attractive Alex is. It's just, with her there's no… He couldn't explain it. But it just feels like it's missing something. Something they might never have together, and something he has with Miley.

**This is fun! I completely forgot the story. Now I'm practically motivated to continue it! **

**Preview of next chapter:  
**_The feeling of being able to hold the person in front of him, it gave him goose bumps. And when their eyes met, oh, how each of them was lost into each other's eyes, almost forgetting their surroundings._


	4. Chapter 4

**4th Chapter. I am on a roll! Not exactly =.= The story ends right here. I would have to continue the story. Which I probably will do in my free time.**

**

* * *

SECOND DISNEY CHANNEL GAME**

"Are we excited?!" Brian asked.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled back.

"What are we excited for?" he asked.

"We don't know!" Cory Baxter yelled back and everyone laughed.

"Haven't I told you guys yet? Oh, well today's the second Disney Channel Game and we have a new game! A game that needs teamwork to get this finished. You've probably played this game in primary school." Brian explained and he showed us a really small board, "You see this small board? Well, we are going to give each group consisting of 6 people 4 of this small board."

Brian then ran to the open field telling the contestants that they need to get from the starting line to the finish line without any of their body parts touching the ground with the help of these five boards. If someone touches the ground, everyone has to start over. The first team with all of the contestants over the finish line wins.

"How you get through is that you have to step onto these boards and then you bring the last board to the front and then continue that until you get to the finish line. Nobody carries anyone." Brian finally said.

Everyone then started to discuss how they could get through it quickly. The other team has Rico who's really small and that helps a lot. "So in one board there would be two people and the last two people pick up the last board and pass it to the front." London said.

"But then we'll be so slow." Someone said.

"Well we can't afford to take the risk of starting over."

London then chose the 8 people who would be in the game and their position, "Okay here's the plan, from front to back. I want a boy and girl in each board because girls are smaller than boys. So it would be, Jackson, Channel, Oliver, me, and Nate, Miley."

"Okay." Oliver and Jackson said together. Nate couldn't say anything. It's bad enough everybody in the group hate him, his not going to start another fight. Miley couldn't say anything as well; she doesn't want to get kicked of Disney.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Miley!" London yelled at her. Miley was having second thoughts, is Disney really worth having her body touch her ex? Nate was breathing really heavily. On one side, he's not ready to feel the touch of Miley's body against his. But on the other hand, he wants this so badly, he couldn't help wanting to hug Miley.

She decided to do it anyway, and she stepped onto the board with Nate. They lost balance for a moment. So Nate held Miley closer just close enough for them to feel each other's body heat, it sent shivers to both of them. The feeling of being able to hold the person in front of him, it gave him goose bumps. And when their eyes met, oh, how each of them was lost into each other's eyes, almost forgetting their surroundings. And London didn't even care if they lost; this was her plan all along to get Nate and Miley together. But then just as she hoped everything would be okay Miley threw her face away as if she was just pulled back into reality.

"This is just a game." Miley said. And nobody knew how disappointed Nate was.

Miley grabbed the board behind her and passed it towards the front. And as they stepped onto the next board while Miley was getting the board behind her again, Nate said something unexpected, "You still smell like you used to."

And the interaction between them went on silent after the comment. Both of them didn't say a thing, probably just the voice London telling them to be quick.

Alex was watching both of them, although she couldn't hear what they said to each other. She decided it was time to confront Miley. About who belonged to who, and who used to belong to who. After all when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. And if you have Nate Gray, you make Miley Stewart suffer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Wow! Short chapter! And that wraps up my reposting activities for the day. I'm going to post a trailer of a new project I'm doing. Don't forget to R&R! And check out the trailer. Puh-leaaaseeee. **

**xoxo lonelyWINGS  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter!!! What got me totally motivated was all your old and new reviews. I saved them in my e-mail (yea, I'm a total dork). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I have no idea whether they actually stay at a campground or something but in my mind they are!**

**xoxo lonelyWINGS**

**

* * *

During the second game**

She stood there with an aura that would make Satan himself afraid. Okay, I'm exaggerating but damn, she did look frightening. Alex Russo has managed to not only become Disney's favorite angel but at the same time Miley's worst nightmare. With the gorgeous face and 10 year old body, that's definitely Disney material.

A smirk formed lightly across her face as she found the perfect way to sabotage Miley's days here at the DC Games Camp and also her image. She quietly faded into the crowd. I almost lost my sight of her. But when I finally found her, she was already done with her plan. I swear, I thought she actually posses powers from her TV series.

Alex stood in her first position again as she yelled, "Wohoo! Go Yellow!"

"Hey Alex, how's it going?" Brian asked, he's doing those casual interviews.

Alex smiled her signature **fake **smile, "I'm doing great, and the yellows are so going to win."

"Not yet." Brian teased. He looked at the small handbag she's holding. "Hey, what's that you're holding?"

"It's Miley's handbag. She asked me to look after it while she's playing." She said as if she has already planned what Brian's going to ask.

"Why didn't she put it in the tent?"

"She said she'll need it right after the game. Why? You wanna look inside?" she smiled deviously.

"I'm not sure we're allowed to do that."

"Of course we can. She won't mind. I'll take all the blame. After all she can't stay mad at me."

"Well, aren't you two friends just so cute," Brian said, then he turned towards the camera "Guys, exclusive right here in DC Games 2009, a sneak peek inside Miley Stewart's bag!"

I could see the satisfaction in Alex's face starting to form. But what is she planning?

Alex slowly opened the bag and took out some normal stuff like lip gloss, an iPod, tissue, sanitizers, and – a condom?!

Brian's face turned pale, he quickly jumped in front of Alex to cover the condom from being exposed as Miley Stewart's condom, "Cut to commercials. Cut to commercials now!"

"I- I—I swear, I didn't know. I mean, I didn't know she would have something like that!" Alex said. Her acting was flawless.

The Disney executives started coming towards Brian and Alex who were still 'shocked' to see the insides of the Purity Ring user, Miley Stewart. The fans were told that some minor glitches happened and there was nothing to be alarmed about.

The game was stopped due to an emergency meeting amongst the stars. Miley, Nate and the others didn't know what was going on. Miley was called to come forward, she looked totally confused and she definitely didn't expect a condom to be thrown at her face.

"How dare you bring stuff like that here? Do you realize, if that thing was to be exposed in the hands of a Disney Channel star, we would have to – we,"

Miley cut the big guy yelling at her, her eyes were in tears now, "But that's not mine! I didn't bring anything like that! I don't even have any!"

"Is this your bag?"

He showed her a bag that was certainly hers and she couldn't do anything but nod. She wanted to say something but she couldn't get it out right, her voice was stuck in her throat.

"I'm so sorry, Miles, I didn't know it wouldn't be okay to open your bag. When you said to take care of the bag for you I thought -," Alex said her perfectly thought lines.

Nate started to understand the situation. His girlfriend is a scheming genius. She couldn't fuck to save her life but at times like these she's the master. And for once he didn't like it. It's not right to sabotage someone's career. Especially someone, he knew, helped _his _career.

Mitchie also started to understand. For once in her life, she is so embarrassed to have Alex as a best friend. How could she have gone this far? When they were kids, it was fine when Alex would make up plans that made even the biggest bullies cry, they deserved it. But Miley doesn't deserve any of this. Yea, she made one parody video of them, but so what? It doesn't make her deserved to be humiliated like this. Too bad she doesn't have proof.

"I didn't say anything to you! And I certainly do not trust you with any of my belongings," Miley stated.

"Yes you did. You told me to keep it safe for you." Alex said, her eyes were tearing up. She has this thing so planned out, "Nate saw us talking."

Nate lifted his head. He doesn't want to be brought in into this stupid scheme.

"Tell them Nate!"

Nate couldn't budge, only God knows why he couldn't defend Miley. He knew it was the right thing to do and yet the answer coming out from his mouth was the exact opposite of what he planned to say, "Yea, I saw Miley giving her the bag."

Mitchie started to be confused, _Nate saw Miley giving her the bag?_ Yea, she knows it's impossible but would Nate really support this kind of action? The defend she planned for Miley started to fade from her mind as if it backed off due to lack of confident and trust for Miley.

"That's not fair, they are in this together! You can't expect him to not agree with her on this!"

"That's enough, Miley! We saw the proof, and we checked, there are no fingerprints on this condom but yours and Alex. Alex touched it because she took it out of your bag, what's your excuse?" the man insisted an answer from the shocked and framed teenager.

Miley started to lose hope of winning this battle, Alex is just damn way too smart, "I have none."

"We know, this is your first and final warning. Thank God, Brian over there jumped up and covered it before it was exposed to the camera. If you cause another scene like this, we will reconsider your Disney contract." He instructed.

"I understand," Miley looked at Alex and Nate, "I'll start packing my bags from now on." She muttered to herself.

Mitchie, Jason, Shane, London, Lilly and all of her other Disney fans were more than confused. Shane even felt nauseous. They know for a fact that it's not Miley's but Miley herself said that she had no excuse. Shane and Jason both felt disgust towards Nate. How dare he do that to Miley, after all she's done for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is it yours?" Shane asked her.

"It depends on what you wanna believe." Miley told him.

Shane was very worried about Miley. He decided to check up on her while the others are still discussing on what they think is right. He, of course, thought it was a stupid thing to do.

"I believe you," Shane comforted her.

Miley scoffed, her eyes were still puffy from all the crying, "That's nice to hear."

Things went silent for a moment as Miley seemed to be thinking about something. She then burst out crying, "I'm so fucking tired of this. Why can't they just leave me alone? I've done nothing wrong to them. I just don't understand why they hate me so much. Why? W – Why?"

"Shush, its okay for you to cry. Just let it all out." He comforted her even more as he reached out to her and comforted her in a big hug, "You did nothing wrong and things will turn around and they'll be the one who's going to pay."

"Thanks, Shane." Miley said, "Can I cry on your shoulder?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks." Miley murmured under her breath as she started to cry and then fall asleep in Shane's arms.

Shane looked at the little sister he never had and kissed her on the forehead. Little did everyone know, Nate was watching them, and he felt guilty about making Miley that sad, yet his jealousy and rage towards his brother Shane overpowered that guilt, he was furious.

Shane, the big brother who used to take everything from him, is the last person he would ever let to touch Miley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ola! Okay, you're going to hate me for this but--this is a really short chapter. And definitely not my best work. **

**xoxo  
**

Confrontation is the key to a healthy friendship when something goes horribly wrong – and when we say horribly we mean 'a threat to someone's life'. While Shane decided to visit Miley, Mitchie waited for Alex to come out of the room. At times like these, Alex _needs _a good confrontation. Alex came out of the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Why, you seem to be very happy Alex." Mitchie accused.

"I'm always happy, Mitchie," Alex defended herself.

"Oh, stop with the goody-goody act. What the hell did you just do back there? I cannot believe you! It's— ugh, you disgust me!" Mitchie yelled at her best 'friend'.

Alex's facial expression changed, she frowned, "What happened to you? Why are you so determined to protect Miley?"

"I'm not protecting her!" Mitchie screamed, then her face turned sad, "You promised that you'll leave your mind-scheming days behind."

I know what you're thinking. It seems like she's talking to a master villain not some angelic face 16 year-old. The great villain looked apologetic for a moment, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I guess this is who I am. I'm sorry if you couldn't accept me for who I am."

"This is not who you are. You can change. Start by telling everyone that it wasn't Miley who had that condom."

Just when Mitchie thought Alex might actually change. Her face changed to a mean one. She scoffed and then she smirked, "And why would I do that? Mitchie, stop being so naïve, this is Disney. It's tougher than Hollywood, baby." And with that Alex Russo turned around and left Mitchie with her mouth opened in shock.

**.**

"Taylor, Mandy, I wanna go home," Miley cried on the three way conversation over the phone with her best friends. "I can't stand all the fucking tension here."

"It's going to be alright, Miles," Taylor comforted her. "Just hang on for a few of days and you'll be free. I mean it's just for a week, right?"

"Yea and at least you gained some new friends, Smiley," Mandy agreed. "If you can manage to go through another 4 or 5 days, you can leave."

"Leave? Please, I can never get rid of them. They'll be haunting me for the rest of my life."

"Hey! If you're lucky, you might die tomorrow!" Mandy _tried _to comfort Miley.

"I think it'll be better if _they_ are the ones who die, Mandy." Taylor suggested and Mandy agreed. And Miley laughed at the conversation between her two best friends who aren't actually best friends. Taylor and Mandy are friends but just friends. They don't really have anything in common. Mandy's a dancer, Taylor's a singer and Miley's both.

"So did it work?"

"Did we cheer you up?"

Miley giggled, and grinned, "Yea, you cheered me up." Suddenly she could hear someone's footsteps "Gotta go. See you guys in a few. Well, if I managed to live through this."

Miley turned around to see who entered her tent. She was expecting London or even Shane, but it was Mitchie who came in. She jumped onto Miley's bed and exhaled a very long breath not realizing Miley was staring at her, totally confused.

"Who were you calling?"

"Taylor and Mandy, you know Taylor right?" Miley asked.

Mitchie smiled at the sound of the name, "Oh yea, I met her on that New Year's thingy. She's really sweet. Too bad about her and Shane though."

"Hey, aren't you afraid Alex might see you?"

"I had a fight with her. Her opinion means zero to me – well, for now." Mitchie confessed. "I can't believe she would do that to you. In my defense, I totally don't have any part in this."

Miley turned to face Mitchie, "Wait, so you believe me?"

"I'm on your side. I just realized that after the meeting was over and Alex showed her true face in front of me. She's a genius in this field." Mitchie told Miley.

Miley nodded in agreement, and she joined her new friend on the bed and they started chattering about stuff going on in 'hell on earth' we call 'Disney'. Like her new show 'Sonny with a chance' and the 'Hannah Montana Movie' and it's too bad they had to end the game because of Alex and her stupid lie.

Until Mitchie brought up a topic that she shouldn't have, "How's it going with you and Nate?"

"Ugh—did you not see how he totally backed Alex on her scheme? I mean, ugh, since when did he turn into a lying jerk?"

"I know. What an ass." Mitchie agreed. "So you're performing tonight?"

Miley nodded, "Uh huh."

"What are you singing?"

"I have no idea, help me pick out?" Miley pouted.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open, "You don't have a song yet?! Okay, what do your guys know best?"

Miley grimaced, as if she doesn't want to admit it, "7 things."

"Oh." Mitchie understood for she knows the lyrics of the song and what they meant, "Just sing it. It doesn't have to mean anything to you."

"Okay, I will. Thankies."

"No prob." Mitchie smiled.

**.**

"You know, bro, this is starting to be considered stalking." A voice behind Nate Gray said.

It appears that Nate has been eavesdropping on every conversation Miley had, "So?"

Shane looked at his younger brother, "I thought you had at least a little more dignity than that."

Nate gibed at the accusation, "Look who's talking. The brother who cuddled with his brother's ex. You do realize she has a boyfriend? You know, that 20 year-old man whore." He smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, have you seen a mirror lately?" Shane asked. "Why did you lie back there?"

"Who said I lied?"

"I know you lied. There's no way in hell that Miley would bring something like that here. So just tell me, why the hell did you do it?"

"I panicked, okay?! Alex was literally screaming at me—you just don't understand." Nate started to freak out. He sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands, "The relationship between me and Alex—you just don't understand. I can't explain it."

"You're right, I don't understand. She's just using you. The attraction, the appeal, and the chemistry between you two—aren't there."

Nate laughed with contempt, his face still buried in his hands, "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

Shane looked down at his brother, his face filled with despair, "Apparently you don't either."


	7. Chapter 7

_And The 7__th__ Thing  
I like the most that you do  
you make me love you_

Miley managed to finish the song. That night she decided to sing it differently, in a ballad format. It actually sounded sadder than it is originally supposed to be angry. Miley finished her song—confused. She doesn't mean it, yet the whole entire audience seems to think otherwise. Not only did the kids kept awing in admiration but when she got off stage people actually pat on her back and said, "That's beautiful, kiddo."

Miley stood there unable to compromise the current situation—by singing another version of an old song the whole world suddenly thinks Miley Stewart is still head over heels for a certain Gray brother. Unfortunately, it seemed like the Nate Gray thought so too. Imagine the awkward tension, and most importantly imagine the fuckingly awesome expression which laid on Miley's face when the most embarrassing question she could ever think of at that moment came to her doorsteps.

Nate came rushing to her the minute she was alone in her dressing room, "Hey Miles."

Miley froze in place, still in her changing robe, she never expected the boy who was dressed up all nicely to step foot in her dressing room, "Nate? What are you doing here?"

Nate looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hands and thought it was probably the right moment to give the flowers to the star, "Your performance was phenomenal."

Miley took the flowers still in surprise, "Thanks. Other people think it's pathetic."

"Why is it pathetic?"

Miley smiled her crooked smile as she felt more comfortable with the boy next to her, "Because the world thinks I'm still in love with Nate Gray."

"And are you? I mean, are you still—"

Miley's smile dropped, "Why are you here, Nate?"

"Can't an old friend drop by your door?"

"It would be weird considering we aren't friends," Miley folded her hands.

Nate smirked and sat on the dressing room sofa, "Well, what if I say that under some circumstances that I would like to be friends again with you?"

"Under some circumstances? What am I a game of chance? Be friends with Miley just don't let Alex see you?"

"The sentence came out wrong, Miley," Nate insisted. He took Miley's hands so that she would get a tad bit closer to him, "I would really love to be friends with you again."

Miley said nothing for a while and then opened her mouth, "Remember when you hated the fact that I was too gullible? I was too soft for you? Too trusting? Guess what, I still am." She said. Nate started to smile until she continued, "And yet, trust isn't the problem with you."

Nate's smile faded away as Miley continued to stare into Nate's eye with an apologetic look, "We can't be friends. Not yet. I'm sorry."

"So we're not friends?"

Miley shook her head, "But we are good."

"Are we good enough for a hug?"

Miley smiled and nodded. And with that they both hugged for the very first time in months, possibly years. It wasn't awkward, not like those forced hugs at award shows you'd see in your TV but it wasn't like those over intimate hugs that corny lovers usually do. It's the friendly one you see often between friends who are comfortable with each other.

As the two kept in that position, Alex didn't like what she was seeing. Your boyfriend hugging his ex-girlfriend of two years is usually not a good sign. She felt something burning her cheeks although it felt cold on its texture. Dripping and wet. She touched her cheeks and gasped as she realized, she was crying. And it didn't feel the same like the crying she did for movies and stuff, because for the first time in years, Alex Russo is crying.

I guess there could be more than one first in one night. Ironic, isn't it?

...

"He's not cheating on you, Alex," Mitchie decided it was _okay _to comfort your ex-best friend. "Miley is just really friendly."

"Really friendly could turn into really slutty, Mitchie," Alex wept. It's not everyday you get to see Alex Russo cry, usually she just puts on a fake smile for Disney like she's been her whole life.

Mitchie sighed. _Alex must really feel terrible to actually cry_, she thought to herself, "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Maybe," Alex mumbled.

Mitchie kept quiet, she grew tired of her friend's behavior lately, but then she opened her mouth to give her friend her last advice, "Why don't you talk to Nate before you do anything stupid?"

...

"Nate," Alex called.

He rolled his eyes before he turned around and face his _somewhat _annoying girlfriend, "What?"

Alex didn't do anything but just stare at Nate with her sad eyes, trying to find some kind of explanation from him. _Is he still in love with Miley? What am I to him now? _Questions like that kept running through her head. Nate saw the sadness in Alex's eyes and it made him worried, "What's wrong?"

Alex burst out crying, still real tears, and Nate could tell it's real. He started to panic because it's the first time he's seen his girl friend cry. Alex opened her hands to hug Nate closer, and through her tears she explained her worries, "I saw you hugging Miley. And I didn't like it."

Suddenly Nate remembered what Mitchie once told him. He needs to keep Alex happy because all the guys she has gone out with are complete jerks that cheats and neglect and other stuff. Maybe by him hugging Miley it brought up old memories of when her ex-boyfriend cheated on her. Nate felt guilty for making Alex feel that way, "Hey I'm sorry, kay? It was a hug between friends and it felt nothing. It meant nothing. You're my girlfriend and she's my ex. You mean so much more to me."

Alex stared at Nate with her eyes all puffed out from crying. And I warn you, there is nothing cuter than Alex crying and making a puppy face. There is no way in hell any boy could resist that, unless the boy already hated her in the guts. Even Miley might rush up and hug her right away if she did the puppy face towards Miley. She ended the stare and smiled once she had trusted the boy standing in front of her, "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the last chapter was a big bummer. Infact I have no idea what was on my mind that time. I actually forgot to write an author's note! So in this chapter, no Niley relationship improvements. Just a baad chapter for Miley. lolz. i love making them all suffer. Please Review! Oh and this is still Game Day 2 of DC Games. **

* * *

After the show and the short conversation with Nate Gray, Miley opened her IM on her phone and saw that her boyfriend—the one that everyone she knows has warned her about—was online. Miley was thrilled. She has been missing her dear boyfriend so much these past few days. So without thinking she sent and IM to him.

Schmilerzz911: Hey, babe, I've missed you.

It took Justin awhile to reply. And when he did, it wasn't what Miley was hoping for. She expected a long message about how he suffered while she wasn't there and other cheesy stuff guys would usually say.

Jgaston.87: Me 2.

Miley frowned at the answer. It didn't seem like the usual Justin.

Schmilerzz911: You don't seem very happy. What's wrong?

Jgaston.87: Nothing.

Schmilerzz911: Oh. Ok. What's up?

Jgaston.87: Nothing new.

Schmilerzz911: Do you wanna hear about my sad story?

Jgaston.87: Sure.

Jgaston.87: Whatever.

Miley gasped at the reply. You don't 'whatever' your girlfriend's sad story. You're supposed to listen and comfort her and say, "Everything's gonna be alright, hun."

Schmilerzz911: Are you sure nothing's wrong? You don't seem happy.

Jgaston.87: I am.

Schmilerzz911: Oh, well, so here it goes. It's been like totally boring here and everyone aren't like you or Mandy or Taylor. And Alex-a-bitch Russo has been really obnoxious and bitchy and OMG you won't be able to stop me when I talk about her so I'm gonna stop myself for now. And Nate has been a total brat and total jerk and ughh… But at least Shane and Jason are talking to me again. And Mitchie might be my bff here at the camp. You know Mitchie right?

Jgaston.87: Not really.

Schmilerzz911: She's the girl who gave me the Tiffany's necklace.

Jgaston.87: Oh.

Miley sighed. She couldn't deny that things have been awkward with Justin these past few weeks. It's like he's not really into her—which is what everyone is saying.

Schmilerzz911: Okay. What do you wanna talk about?

Jgaston.87: I dunno.

After a few seconds of just staring at the screen, another reply popped out.

Jgaston.87: Well, I'm off to bed now. Bye.

Schmilerzz911: Bye.

Schmilerzz911: Love ya.

Justin didn't reply anymore. He disconnected from his username. Miley knew what he said was a lie. For one, Justin doesn't sleep at 9 o'clock at night. No one does. If he was gonna lie to her, at least do it properly. It's not like Miley doesn't know his habits or his schedule. Maybe Miley should just call him to make sure nothing's up. Maybe it's just too complicated to discuss over IM. Yea, she should call him.

No.

She doesn't want to seem desperate. The last thing she needs is to be called a 'desperado'. Miley has always liked shy guys but the two guys she dated are totally bipolar.

Nate is shy in front of the camera. He doesn't say much and rather his brothers do the talking for him. He doesn't like to talk to very many people. Only his friends gain his trust. When he's with Miley, then the real Nate Gray shows up. Talkative, rude, obnoxious. And yet sweet, charming and funny. The exact opposite of the 'shy' Nate Gray.

With Justin, it's the exact opposite. He talks a lot in front of the camera and people. He keeps babbling on his music and how Miley is a cool girl. But after the cameras and the people are gone, he turns real quiet and probably says nothing to Miley. They don't talk that much. In fact she's not sure they've ever had a 'real' conversation. It has always been Miley babbling her feelings and Justin listening (which now Miley ain't even sure he really was). Sure they do the mushy wushy couple stuff. They make out a lot, he flatters her with the cheesiest compliments and they take pictures. But he never seems interested in them. It would only be Miley trying, she would play with her tongue while they were kissing, she would ask him to say something nice about her today, and she would be the one posing while Justin just pops his head into the frame without even smiling. And when he made that song for her—she was extremely happy while Justin was just like "Yea, whatever. It's just a song."

It was all very confusing for Miley.

She wanted to call Mandy and just ask her opinion but Miley knew Mandy was never fond of their relationship or Justin himself—the whole episode on the Miley & Mandy show, she was just pretending to like him. Taylor was no help either, even though she likes Justin, she doesn't approve of their relationship. Mitchie would probably not understand and just listen to her, but when she hears that he's 5 years older than her, surely she would say something—after all, Shane told Miley that Mitchie is a huge Niley supporter. Shane might listen to her without saying anything. Well, sure, he might be screaming on the inside but at least he wasn't one to talk during a heart-to-ear conversation.

So Miley decided to tell her big brother what's bugging her. Even though it was now 10 o'clock at night.

**.**

"Shane, I need to talk to you," Miley hissed outside his tent who he shares with another Disney star.

Shane got out of his tent, "What's up, Miles?"

"I need a heart-to-ear moment. Will you be the ear?"

"Maybe."

"Please. Please. Please." Miley pleaded.

Shane chuckled, "Of course I will Miley."

**.**

"Justin has been really weird these past few days, I mean it's not like he's never been weird before. But just now, he was extremely weird. Like he doesn't even seem to wanna talk with me. I'm his freaking girlfriend for God's sake and he's treating me like I'm some kid he's been cursed upon to babysit for the rest of eternity. I don't even know if he takes our relationship seriously. And after that—all the things people keep telling me about how he's only using me to get fame and an easier doorway towards Hollywood started to make sense. Do you think he's using me, Shane?"

"I'm only an ear, Miles."

"Oh right. I mean, Justin is a really hot guy. No one could deny that (A/N: Except me. Lolz) But I'm not dating him just because of his looks. I really do like him. I want to be with him."

"Permission to speak?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him, Miles?"

Miley paused at the question. Something everyone's been asking her about and she has always found a way to avoid answering it. Well this time, it's Shane Gray—the 'big brother' who knew her better than Trace Stewart himself. And she isn't going to be able to get an easy free pass on this one.

She thought hardly on the question. What does 'love' mean? Does it mean wanting to be with someone through thick and thin? Or is it more than that?

"I don't know."

"You used to say I love you to Nate." Shane confirmed.

"Yea, but, that's when I was sure I was in love with him."

"Do you say I love you to him?"

"More or less, yea." She has only said 'love ya' or 'ILY' but not the exact the words.

"Then do you love him?"

"I don't know, Shane!"

They stayed quietly for a few moments. Thoughts ran through each of their heads, questions screaming and begging to be answered. But Miley knew, the questions she has for herself was a lot more than the questions she has for everyone else combined. Shane, on the other hand, had a lot of questions for Miley. But what he didn't know, is that Miley also had a question for him.

"Shane,"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Justin's acting weird, because he's tired of me? Because I'm not good enough for him?"

_No, silly. He's never loved you all this time. He's using you. Please wake up, Miles. _He thought to himself, but he didn't say it out loud. He couldn't. So he managed to answer her last question, "Of course you're good enough for him. Even too good, sometimes."

He stayed quiet again. With Miley's head on his shoulders, shedding a tear making him flinch at surprise. He was afraid to open his mouth but knew he had to tell her, "Hey Miles, please don't be mad at what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" She positioned herself correctly as she pulled her head off his shoulders.

"Remember how excited you were when Justin landed the role on Tay's music video?"

"Yea."

"Well you shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"He's been flirting with Tay the whole time. I heard he even tried to do what's not in the script and kiss her. Tay, who at the time was still my girlfriend, refused."

Miley looked at him with horror and disbelief. But she couldn't deny it made sense. Of course Justin had always had a 'thing' for Taylor every time she visited Miley at her house. Not only is Taylor older than Miley and 'legal' but when asked of what was Justin's type he only answered—"blondes."

A tear dropped from Miley's eyes. But she was stronger than this. Experience, from the Nate incident, I suppose. She sniffed and asked Shane for an honest answer, "You think I should brake up with him?"

Shane tried resist the urge to grin but couldn't, "Most definitely."

* * *

**Seriously, what does Miley see in that guy?! I'm sorry if you guys are in any way a Jiley fan... but I'm totally disgusted by that relationship. Feel free to give your thoughts!**

**xoxo**

**lonelyWINGS**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER!! **

**So to clear some things up. I am sorry to the person who thinks I'm being low for making Selena and Nick a horrible person, but after all this is just a fanFICTION. And yea, I shouldn't make Selena a bad person in both my HM stories.**

**xoxo**

**lonelyWINGS **

* * *

Life is full of irony. For example, when you finally got rid of your old ripped jeans—you find out the next day that the new punk-rock look is back in style. Or when you just wasted your last 10 bucks on a bar of high quality chocolates, you realize that your doctor told you to not eat any chocolates for the week—harsh, I know, it happened to me (A/N: No, I swear, this happened to me.)

In Miley's case—it's pretty heart-breaking. The moment that she realized that Justin is not the guy for her is also the moment that Nate Gray realized that he _couldn't ever _leave Alex Russo's side. Now, I know what this looks like—how could Nate be having the time of his life while his ex-girlfriend is tortured and broken? When you look at it, it's pretty the opposite way. Nate feels like he's being trapped—better yet, he feels that he's forever linked by an invincible bond which will haunt him for the rest of his life. While Miley, she's happy—because now she's free on her own. No boyfriend, no one to tell her that she's not okay—she's finally getting to live her life!

Basically what I'm trying to tell you is that—well, I better show you first. This happened on the third day, before the game was announced, while they were discussing 'strategies' for the game they don't even know yet.

Miley sat down beside Nate, "Hey, cowboy. Good morning."

"Morning."

"What's up?" Miley wondered. "You seem a bit down."

"I'm not," Nate said as he got up and left his seat, leaving Miley confused. What happened to him? Ain't this just the weirdest coincidence? What is up with all these weird attitudes from these boys? First, it was Justin and now, Nate. Well, Justin's case was a bit different but—hell, she must be so unlucky to get shunned by two guys at—almost—the same time.

London shot a glance at her and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Miley who was still in daze and definitely confused, shook her head—still with her jaw open—and sighed as she mouthed, "I don't know."

Miley decided to ask Nate once more. She stood up and got closer to Nate, "What is wrong with you? I thought we were friends again."

Nate's eyes narrowed at her, "I believe you said that we are 'good' but we're not 'friends', at least 'not yet'."

Miley was surprised. Shit. She totally forgot that she said that—and to make it worse, she totally regretted saying that stupid excuse. Now, she wishes that they could be 'friends' again, "Okay, fine, we could be friends again. Are you mad at me for saying that?"

"Excuse my sudden disinterest of ever being your friend again."

***

"What is wrong with him?" she asked angrily.

"The boy has like split personality, like he could be nice and mean, good and evil, funny and—,"

"We get it, Mitchie," Miley told her 'new' friend.

Shane opened his mouth, "I agree that boy definitely has problems. Are you telling me he **asked **to be friends again last night?"

"Yes, Shane. He practically begged me to be friends again."

Mitchie, Shane, Emily, Mitchell, and London kept quiet. I know you're wondering, 'damn Miley has a lot of friends' but that's just the way she is. Trusting and friendly. Emily finally said the thought each and every one of them were thinking, "Probably has something to do with Alex."

"What could she possibly do to me again?"

That's when it hit her. It hit Mitchie like… A professional baseball player hits the ball the first time he got on the field—I don't know what's that like. But it did hit her hard. She realized what really happened, "Oh my God! How could she do that to him?!"

"What?!" the rest of them asked anxiously.

Mitchie was furious now, "Alex saw you guys hugging—she thought he was cheating on her. She probably made him to never talk to you again."

"Ugh… There are so many things wrong with that sentence!" Miley practically yelled.

For a moment Emily thought it meant that Mitchie's grammar is whacked but then she realized what it meant, and she was not happy. London thought it was stupid but she understood Alex's position—but that doesn't give her the right. Shane was about to explode, he had enough of this shit—even though he's not the one experiencing it but he is still **infuriated**, wait, is there a bigger word than that? If there is then he is feeling 'that'.

But for once, I feel sorry for Alex. I mean, it's her fault her boyfriend's brain is defective. She didn't actually say anything to him—he just thought that he **needed **to stay away from Miley. When all he basically needed to do was say 'sorry'. But we all know how the infamous Nate Gray sucks at saying sorry.

***

I know that this story is getting suckish and you're probably confused of where this is going—but that's just the way Nate and Miley works. They fight and then they make up, but they never say sorry. I for one, would love to hear that come out of their mouth. Why go through all the trouble?

But put things aside—they need to stay professional for the third game (A/N: Whoo, that's been awhile, right?). What are they doing this time? You are going to love this—no, it's a not a Niley moment. Well, it sorta is, but it's not a pleasant one.

"War. Mazes. Guns. That's what you'll be doing. No don't worry, it's not a real gun. It's a water gun. The surviving team, wins! Easy right?" Brian announced. "Now we've already set up the maze up there, it's pretty cool right? Right?"

The teams were thrilled and excited. This is going to be exciting. For once a Disney Game is actually challenging. And how is this educating the minds of the little kids watching at home? Eh, who cares? It's awesome. Nobody needs to question anything.

"Teams, on your starting position!" Brian shouted. "When I say go, the war begins! Come on, kids scream with me."

And the audience counted with him, "One! Two! Three!"

Into the mike he screams, "GO!!"

* * *

**POLL:**

**I think Joe should have someone too, so vote!  
****a. Mitchie's the one for him!  
****b. Give him Emily!  
****c. Heck, I want MOE!  
****or  
d. I want ......**

**Oh, and vote on another poll on my profile. Puh-leaaseee... **

**Toodles! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is a quick update and guys... I swear. Reading the poll results were intense for me!! I can't believe a lot of you guys like Moe! lolz. I thought I might actually have to change my story. But here goes the results.**

**LOE 3  
****MOE 8  
****SMITCHIE 10 (I counted Night _Owl_33's vote as A)  
****Taylor Swift 1 **

**And so this shall continue to be a Niley story. With minor Smitchie. Well, sorry to those who did not get their wish... **

**xoxo**

* * *

He was distracted the whole time—because of Miley.

He loves her. No, he _loved _her. He's totally over her—well, he thought so. But that doesn't give him the right to be a jerk. It was pretty harsh. Oh boy, somebody really needs to give him a big slap (not that the one Miley gave him was forgotten). So guess what? He decided to slap himself. He was being the old 14 year-old Nate Gray—who's goofy and nerdy.

"GO!!" Brian yelled.

It took Nate around 10 seconds to realize the game has started. Well, that and everyone else yelling, "Come on Nate!" and "What are you doing?!"

Nate ran closer to Miley who was targeting someone from the Green Team, "Miley, we need to talk!" He whispered loudly.

Miley frowned at shot him a look, "Now is not the time!" She whispered back.

"Please," he begged. "Duck and cover!"

Miley jumped out and Nate shot the boy which made him automatically 'dead'. Miley looked at Nate, "Good job."

"Thank you," he replied as he sighed heavily. The excitement was too much for him. Yea, he's a pussy. "Now will you talk to me?"

"Okay, why do you keep deciding these things at the most inappropriate time?!" she asked while the both of them were still trying to stay 'out of sight'. Clearly he doesn't understand the point of this game, "I'll talk to you after this is finished. Now will you please get out of the way?" she demanded.

"Thanks," he flashed a huge grin and finally got out of the way.

***

"Do you have split personalities? Or do you suffer from some kind of mental illness that isn't found yet? Because I'm tired of you—," Miley started to trail off before Nate placed his finger on her lips and told her to shut up.

Like I said, Miley and Nate were sort of an 'on/off' couple before they broke up. They fight, they break up. They kiss, they make up. Well, you can finish Katy Perry's song by your own. Right now they maybe on the verge to making up again—or are they? All I know is that they were in Miley's tent.

They both sat in an awkward silence for a moment until Nate finally decided to show her something, "I wanna show you something. Actually you need to hear something." He got and took a guitar from her bed and she looked at him speechless and wondered what he was going to do. "Listen to this."

"_Open your eyes,_

_And you'll see that I'm there for you,_

_You close your eyes,_

_And know that I'm thinking of you" _

He started singing a song she's never heard of. All she knows is that the song is beautiful. She took notice of how he played his guitar and the way he sang the lyrics. He certainly got better but the way he played it was still the same. He kept on playing the rest of the song until a verse caught Miley's attention.

"_We may be far,_

_But I know in my heart,_

_You don't need to be together,_

_To be in love"_

He sang a few more verses and finished, "I meant every sentence I sang."

"You don't love me, Nate," Miley started to tear up. "Because you were never there for me. You used to—but not anymore."

"Maybe I _couldn't _be with you. But I wanted to be with you. I swear,"

Right outside, Shane Gray heard every word. He understood what his brother's going through—he's seen it. But could he accept it? Could he let Nate hurt Miley once more? Is he too selfish for actually wishing Miley would say no?

"What about Alex?" he heard Miley say.

"We used to be close friends and she was there for me when we broke up—she helped me _try _to forget you. But she failed—and she's still trying," Nate explained. "I want us to be friends again." He finally demanded. Miley couldn't answer the request. He handed her something, "Read it and then give me an answer." And with that he left her tent.

"What are you doing?" he asked—surprised to see Shane outside.

"It should be me asking, I was just about to see Miley," he delivered the line perfectly as if he had it practiced. He entered the tent to see Miley almost crying while looking at a notebook. Miley shoved him out of the room and told him to stay out.

"Now is not the time, Shane."

After Shane left she opened the book which had her name written on its front cover. _Alex must not know about this, _she thought. She flipped through the lyric filled pages. And some sentences were caught in her.

"_She means nothing. Nothing at all…"_

"_I like seeing you smile, I like the way your teeth shows every time."_

And her favorite one,

"_You caught my sight the first time I saw you_

_You blew my mind with everything you do_

_I couldn't help but fall for you_

_I was head over heels for you"_

She closed the book and smiled. She loved every song written in the book, every sentence, every word. And she liked how the dates they were written were there. She opened the book again and skipped to the last entry—_yesterday_. The lyrics were different, they were depressed. It's not hard to notice the tear drop markings as well.

"_You look into your soul and you see what's wrong_

_Every little intimidating song_

_Every little whisper you think you heard_

_Every lie that you create_

_You cry yourself to sleep every night_

_You think you can stand it but you can't adjust_

_You say "I love you" but you think it twice_

_Every thing they say makes you surprise" _

Did Nate really feel this way yesterday? One line stood out the most at her. Verse two—line 3. What does that mean?

***

"Am I selfish, Mitchie?" Shane Gray asked her.

Mitchie paused at awe. She couldn't fully compromise the current situation, "I don't get it. I thought you wanted Nate and Miley to get along."

"Yea, but I want her to be happy. What if he hurts her again?"

Mitchie nervously chuckled, "I'm pretty sure she'll be happy with him." She said and looked at Shane, "I think the problem's with you. Because frankly, I think they're perfect for each other."

Shane just kept quiet. He wasn't really listening to Mitchie—he just needed someone to listen to him. Not the other way around. _Shane, Shane! _A voice called. Shane woke up from his thoughts and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie looked at him with sad eyes, "Please don't tell me you're in love with her."

"I'm not in love with my own sister." He said.

"But what if you are? How could you do that to Nate—to me?" she asked her face really sad. Shane stayed still for a moment until he realized what Mitchie just said.

"What?"

Mitchie hesitated to open her mouth but did it anyways. Her eyes were almost in tears, "I—I—I think I love you, Shane."

Shane practically jumped up, "What? Since when?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Does that even matter?"

They looked at each other awkwardly—Mitchie still with sadness in her eyes. Shane, well, he's feeling a lot of things right now. Shock, surprised, confused, and flattered. They continued to stare at each other's eyes until finally Mitchie wiped her tears, and giggled, "I'm joking."

Shane continued to stare at her. Mitchie was still giggling, "I'm not in love with a Gray Brother." But then she cried again. And he hugged her tightly while she cried. He knows she's lying, deep down he knows she's in love with him. He has a gift for telling. But he kept denying it himself—well, now she said it out loud to him. He can't really deny it anymore.

He's not in love with Mitchie—and he's **not **in love with Miley. He's never been in love with anyone before—and he's not ready. So he forced a quiet giggle, and as he hugged Mitchie closely, he whispered, "I know."

***

* * *

**Why is this update so quick? Well, because I was totally inspired to write as soon as I saw how many reviews you guys gave! Love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, before you decide to kill me for never updating, I have an excuse! It's been so busy these past month that I haven't had a chance to update! But today, I'm sick so I decided to update this story. Hooray!!! Okay, this is a depressing chapter, so.... sorry!**

Things were awkward between each and every one of them. Nate and Miley still hadn't talked. Mitchie and Shane can't even stand to be in the same room. Nate had hatred in his eyes every time he saw Shane—and Mitchie couldn't possibly talk to the girl she thinks "the person she 'doesn't' love" is in love with. So it was sort of a tragic moment and the most amusing fact amongst it all—Alex doesn't even know a thing.

"Gee, Mitchie, aren't you supposed to be with your new BFF right now?" Alex asked—surprisingly, without any intention to be offending.

"She's not my BFF," Mitchie said quietly looking at her feet.

"Okay… what happened? You're supposed to be the teeth showing smiling girl that I know and love."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and gagged, "I still am, Alex." She turned to look at Alex and changed the subject, "So how are you and Natey doing?"

"Ugh… Don't even get me started. All he has been doing these past few days is just blank out on me. I hate when he does that. It makes me feel boring and I feel boring enough." Alex said. "I think we're slowly going further apart."

"Then you should do something about it. Ask him out for dinner and see if the connection's still there." Mitchie suggested and then she murmured something, "As if they were there in the first place."

"You're right, Mitchie, I will." Alex replied confidently then she turned worried, "What if he says no?"

"If he likes you, he should be saying yes."

***

Nate was walking towards the main office when he bumped into Shane. Now, normally Nate would be apologizing and worry that Shane's IQ might go lower but now he just walked past. Shane on the other hand would be calming Nate's worries down and convince Nate that his brain is fine but now Shane is the one that's worried. What if his relationship with his brother could never go back to how it used to be? And somehow he had a bad feeling about today.

Nate continued to walk and opened the door to the main office. The secretary directly let him in. Nate walked in the producer's room and without hesitation demanded, "I would like to drop out of the game."

The man didn't move at all, his eyes didn't change and he showed no surprise or discomfort of the situation. Finally, after a long pause, he opened his mouth, "May I ask why?" he asked in a flat tone.

"There are some issues I need to deal by myself, I'm thinking of staying out of Hollywood for a while," Nate explained. "Be a real kid."

"And you've discussed to your brothers and manager about this?"

Nate decided to lie, if it could help with the man's decision, "Yes, sir, I have."

The man sighed but still showed no expression on his face, you would think he's a robot but you could almost hear his breath. He looked at Nate deeply, with his torturing sharp eyes, "You're at the top of the game as of right now, Nate Gray. Do you realize how this might affect you and your career?"

Nate winced, "Absolutely sir."

"You won't regret this decision? Playing in the Disney Channel Games is a great publicity stunt. You could reach out to little boys, and not only hormone-driven teenage girls."

"No, sir, I will not."

"You might be surprised of this decision I'm going to make, but since I'm not in the best possible mood in dealing situations like this. If it really is okay with your manager and your brothers, then what could I do but let you go?" the man stood up and held out his hand, "It's been nice working with you Nate Gray. Maybe once you decide to jump back into Hollywood and Disney, I'd see you again on this lovely Disney Channel Games field."

Nate smiled a relieved smile, "Thank you sir."

***

Nate walked out of the office with permission to leave from the producer of the show. Before he left he wanted to say goodbye to Miley. He didn't know where he was going next. He couldn't go home. People would ask too much. He couldn't ask his brothers' help, as of right now, that's impossible. They're relationship is screwed. He was still thinking of what he'd do next when Alex found him.

"Nate, finally I found you," she sighed then she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Nate's face didn't show any happiness though, "I dropped out."

"Dropped out of where?" Alex was still smiling but then she realized, "What? Wait, why would you drop out?"

"I think I need some time alone, some events opened my eyes," Nate said. He grabbed Alex's hands and with an apologetic look he looked into her eyes, "Look, honestly, I don't know where I'm going after this, but just don't look for me. I'm not saying I'm breaking up with you, whether you wait for me or not, it's your decision to make. You've been a great friend to me, Alex. I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I know right, cliché. But that's just how it is. It's been great knowing you, Alex Russo."

Even with tears Alex still smiled, because somehow this felt so unreal to her, "Why are you talking as if you're going to disappear? As if you're going to die? You're not going anywhere, right?"

Nate didn't say anything which made Alex panic, she started stuttering her lines, "NO! You can't leave! You can't leave me, Nate. What do you mean you're going to--? NO! I won't let you!" (A/N: This reminds me of a certain hospital scene in a certain movie. GUESS!) Nate still stood quiet. "What about the band?"

"I don't know." Nate said quietly before he gave Alex a final hug.

***

**I know. I know. I haven't updated for a month and now give you a cliffy. how meaner could i get? well, a lot. ahaha. once again, sorry!! please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So the amount of reviews for the last chapter was sorta disappointing but I get it, I mean, I put this story on hold for what seemed like forever. Kay, so um, I'm thinking of renaming this story so that it could go even beyond the DC Games but will it be too confusing for you guys? Tell me!**

**This is a short chapter. So--enjoy!  
**

"_Please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
Please show me what I'm looking for"  
Show me what I'm looking for – Carolina Liars_

Nate knocked on Miley's tent. It had been his final wish to see her before he 'disappears'. Miley stepped out of her tent to see a Nate she's never seen before—a broken one. And yet he still looks gorgeous in her eyes. Miley didn't know what to say or do as Nate quickly hugged her and they decided to embrace this moment, even if Miley knows nothing at all. Nate released the hug and looked into her eyes, he cupped her head in his strong hands and with his soft fingers he touched her lips. Miley thought he was going to kiss her and at the moment decided it was okay, because she had something she wanted to tell him. She wanted to say yes. She's always loved him. Instead Nate kissed her left cheek, looked into her eyes one last time and _left_.

***

Miley stood there. Still unable to comprehend what just happened. Nate left. Why? Why did he just do that? Why does her heart feel like something's going to change? Like a part of her just left her and never come back. All these questions playing in her head, and all the thoughts got put to an end when she felt a cold hand slap her at the very same place Nate kissed her. It burnt a lot.

"How could you?" the voice said coldly to her.

Miley recognized it as Alex, but she wasn't completely sure because, what on earth could she possibly do to Alex now? Miley looked at Alex, tears in both their eyes. Only Alex was hysterical.

"How could you do this? This is all your fault!" She blamed Miley. "Before you came up, we were prepared to have a blast like last year. We were going to have fun. Things were perfect. The guys would be the front liners of the main show and Mitchie would get more spotlights for her as well. I was going to have a fun week with my best friends! Things were all planned out. But then you came and ruined everything! You always ruin everything, Miley Stewart!"

Miley already prepared her defense but Alex wasn't finished, "Now Nate's gone," she said, "and it's all because of you." She murmured quietly.

Miley suddenly became silent. She didn't say anything back. Because even though she didn't know what she did wrong, somehow it made sense that Nate's departure had to do something with her. Alex kept on going, "Hell knows what's going to happen to the Gray brothers. They were going to have their first World Tour (A/N: Okay, I don't know their tour dates but let's just pretend this is before the tour), they were going to get so much bigger. And now it's all ruined."

Miley couldn't handle it anymore. She could not feel lower than she did right now. So she turned around, leaving a hysterical Alex still crying. She walked into her tent and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes, stopped thinking, and closed her eyes, hoping that this was just a dream and tomorrow she'd wake up and see: Mitchie and Shane on her side, Alex still furious at her and Nate still standing beside Alex. Even though it hurts, _she'd rather watch him from afar than not watch him at all. _

***

Shane grabbed Mitchie by the arm which forced her to turn around and meet his eyes. They haven't talked like forever (it was actually just a day but it **felt **like forever). Every time Shane entered a room, Mitchie had to 'mysteriously' get out of the room. This time he wasn't joking, he looked serious, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Mitchie forced a laugh, "I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are," Shane angrily said, he then looked at her with sad eyes. "I really need a friend right now. There's some problem I've been experiencing with my brother and I really need your advice. I don't want my brother, I don't want my little sister, I **need **my best friend."

"Shane, of course I'll be there for you," Mitchie smiled.

They walked together for a moment and found a good place to sit and talk. It was quiet and no one was around which made it perfect. Shane looked as if he was about to cry, which made Mitchie very worried, "Shane, what's wrong?"

Shane shook his head and showed a regretful smile, "It's Nate. He hates me now. I've never thought that our little 'quarrels' would get this huge. I just can't believe he hates me. We've never got into such a big fight that actually made us hate each other. I'm scared that we could never go back to how we used to be. I'm scared that I'll never be able to see the Nate I used to see back home."

"He doesn't hate you, Shane. He could never hate you," Mitchie said unsure. She joked, "Besides, like the great Troy Bolton says: _brothers' fight but they're still brothers. _You just need to say sorry."

Shane held Mitchie's hands and smiled, "Thanks. I will."

Just as they were having this beautiful moment, Alex walked in. Her eyes still worn out from crying and she looks a complete mess, a total opposite from the usual star smiling Alex Russo. Shane and Mitchie saw the mess Alex was, and from afar she said to them with her weakest voice, "He's gone."


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! I finally updated this story! Whew. This is a short chapter, I have no idea where I'm going with this. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

oh and btw, YAY 102 reviews!!

"_Where'd you go? I miss you so  
Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone  
Please come back home…"  
Where'd you go – Fort Minor_

Tears ran down Alex's face once more as she says those heartbreaking words once more. The one person she's ever let her heart fall for is now gone. He's not dead, but it sure felt like it, because he's not going to be there for her anymore. He's not going to be by her side anymore. He left her world and took her heart with him. She felt like she's suffocating and her heart stopped pumping. And with that, the world seemed dark to her. Pitch black. And she fainted. Just like that.

Mitchie ran over to her messed up best friend. She panicked, "Shane! Come on, Shane! You have to help me get her up!" Shane ran to her, forgetting how he hated her for the last few days and carried her to the nurse's office. Mitchie opened the door in a hurry, creating a loud bang and yelled, "We have an emergency!"

***

Miley opened her eyes the next morning. She looked around her tent, London Tipton slept peacefully and when she stepped outside her tent, nothing changed. No commotion, no disorder—all stayed in its place peacefully. She started to doubt last night's incident. Maybe it was a dream. It wouldn't be an unusual thing for her to be dreaming of Nate Gray. So she decided—it was a dream. Nothing happened.

She started thinking of happy and positive thoughts. And that worked for her, until she saw Mitchie. She tried to smile, "Hey Mitchie, great morning, huh?" she said, trying to make some small talks.

Mitchie scoffed, "Great morning? Nothing is great about the last 24 hours, Miley Stewart! We couldn't talk to each other at all, and now Alex is in the nurse's office unconscious! So yea, it really is a _great _morning, if that's what you mean."

"Look, I'm sorry, yesterday was just a weird day for me, I was thinking about a lot of things and you didn't even say anything to me! How could you only blame me? Look, I don't want us to fight. But now it's fine, I've made up my mind about something really important and I think you're going to be pleased about it," Miley smiled, but then it faded, "Alex is unconscious? Why?"

Mitchie looked at her and half-smiled but then got sad again, "I don't know, last night she showed up crying hysterically and she looked so messed up and then she fainted. Luckily Shane was there so we got her to the nurse's office. She only said something about someone being gone. I have no idea who."

Miley's face dropped, "No, no, no! But how? It was just a dream, Mitchie! It was just a dream! He's not gone! He can't be gone! Nate's still here, Mitchie."

Mitchie stood up from her seat, quickly hugging Miley, and whispered, "Miley, I haven't seen Nate since last night. He wasn't in his tent this morning when I tried to tell him about Alex. I thought he just went on his morning jog or to the bathroom or something. I'm so sorry."

Miley turned from Mitchie, who was still waiting for Alex to gain consciousness. Mitchie tried to cheer her up, "Miles, what were you going to tell me earlier? You can still tell me."

Miley looked at the floor and then at Mitchie's eyes, "Nothing. There's no point in it anymore. It's too late."

***

Miley quickly dialed the number she knew too well, hoping that he might pick up. At last after a very long wait, a sound was heard on the other line—and to Miley's disappointment, it was only his voice mail. Miley was in tears when the voice told her to leave a message, "Hey Nate, I won't waste anytime here, just answer me; **where are you?! **Why did you leave me? How could you leave me? People are hurting here because of you. Did you even think about anyone else before you left? This is by far the most selfish thing you've ever done. Just come back home."

***

Shane and Jason Gray were both devastated, not because of what would happen to the band, that was the last thing on their mind, but they were really concerned about their little brother. The media had not known about the disappearance of a certain brother in a certain rock group—yet. Hence why they are not worried about what people are going to say yet.

Jason kept looking at his cell phone, waiting for any sort of news from Nate. But no such luck. Nate didn't even say goodbye to them. Jason trusts Nate, so he knows Nate won't be doing any thing stupid, even though he's not quite as sure as he used to be. Jason thought of all the possible places Nate could go to. He thought of strategies to bring Nate back. Should they block his credit cards so that he has to come back home? Or would that just make him despise them even more and push him even farther away from them?

Shane on the other hand is now in the state of paranoia. He used to trust Nate as much as Jason does if not even more. But considering his attitude lately and the look in his eyes every time he sees Miley, Shane or Alex, it doesn't seem as if he's going to do any rational thinking anymore. Shane's not even sure why Nate decided to go away, how would that help with anything? Shane refuses to believe Nate's departure has anything to do with him and yet knows for sure that he is a part of this. It's not enough to say that Shane regrets this more than anything.

"What's going to happen to Connect 3?" Jason finally asked.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Shane groaned—he wants nothing to think of this business stuff.

"This is important, Shane!"

"Yea it is—but not right now!" Shane raised his tone. "Not when our 'lil bro is gone," he shook his head in despair, "I need some fresh air." Shane stood up and headed towards the door.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you think?" Shane asked back.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jason was desperate.

"You just," Shane was at lost of words. "You just—weren't there."

***

Alex opened her eyes, hoping it was all a stupid nightmare when she saw a petite figure sitting next to her. She threw her face away, not wanting to see the face of the person next to her—the person who's caused her so much misery.

"Where is Nate?"

Alex kept quiet. Not only because she doesn't want to talk to her but also because she doesn't know.

"Alex, I repeat, where is Nate?"

Alex had enough, she was sick of the tone used by the girl asking her these stupid questions Alex herself wished she knew. She turned to face her, "If I knew, would you really think I'd still be here?" Then she threw her face away again, "I'm dropping out of the Games as well. There's no more reason for me to be here, I won't pretend to be okay anymore."

Miley scoffed, "Well that's a first from Alex Russo."

Alex ignored the comment, "I'm thinking of looking for him."

Miley turned serious, "I was thinking of the same thing. But then I started to think rationally, would being a girl who's searching for a boy with no plan whatsoever be a good plan? You're losing your mind Alex. Get it back together."

"Do you know how it feels like to be left by someone you love so much?!" Alex slipped. Shit.

"Do I know how it feels like to be left by a Gray brother?" Miley clarified then rolled her eyes.

Alex kept quiet, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Miley stared at the floor, "We simply wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, new chapter. But umm… I have changed their names into their real front names, so that it's easier to understand. So, don't think that I've forgotten what I called them in previous chapters. This is an official change. So ENJOY! BTW, I'll ask this for the second time, do you think I should change the name of this story or would it be too confusing? Because my story is kind of getting off the DC Games track and more into the stars' life.

* * *

"Due to the sudden disappearance of the youngest member of the biggest boy band in Hollywood, huge demands of an explanation are demanded by teenage girls all over the world," the E! reporter stated. The screen then changed to scenery of hundreds of screaming and raged and even some crying teenage girls with posters saying 'Bring back our Nicky' and then zoomed into one very angry looking teenage girl.

"All we want is an explanation. I mean, some people are saying this is the end of Connect 3 and some others are saying Nick ran away. We want the truth!" she yelled at the camera. The screen then changed again and showed a Disney representative trying to explain the situation.

"What these girls don't want to believe is that we ourselves do not understand the current situation. Nick has vowed to us that he has gained permission from his brothers and his manager to drop out of the Disney Channel Games. We, like a family would, trusted Nick and let him go. We do not have the slightest responsibility to bring him back. This is a matter between the Grays," he explained to hundreds of cameras and flashes. The screen then goes back to the first reporter.

"Therefore, it has been confirmed that the rest of the Gray Brothers and rumored girlfriend of Nick Gray, Selena Russo, are officially dropping out of the Disney Channel Games. There has been no confirmation on whether close friends of Connect 3, Demi Torres and Miley Stewart, are also dropping out of the game. For now, the Disney Channel Games are postponed for a week before finally going back to its normal programming. This is E! News and I'm Dorinda Butler (A/N: Ha I totally made that up) reporting from the Disney Channel Games Field. Check back for more updates on the Disney family."

***

Nick sighed at the end of the news report, as the man in front of him switched the channels only to find more channels reporting on the disappearance of Nick Gray. The man sighed loudly, "For Christ's sake, this is absurd. It's as if the whole world revolves around those boys. They've got nothing on the telly but stories of those boys. "

Nick gulped on his coffee, "Tell me about it."

The man, while drying cups with a dishtowel, looked closely at Nick, who was wearing a hat and black sunglasses. Nick started to worry, but then saw that the man was actually looking at his cup of coffee, and not him. "Now are you sure you don't want any cream or sugar with it, son?" the man asked.

"No, thank you. I prefer it black," Nick smiled.

"_Young girls everywhere, are devastated by the news of the disappearance of the one and only Nick Gray," _another reporter continued.

The old man scoffed, "Figures. My teenage daughter, she's crazy about him—couldn't careless about his bloody songs, just his looks. She loves the way looks. They're okay. I see nothing special about them. He's just some regular average looking teenage boy. Filthy rich though."

Nick's heart was secretly torn at the man's rude words about him, but managed to fake grin, "Absolutely, I have no idea why teenage girls are dropping all over him."

"Back in London, we don't have these crazy little boy bands who practically gains money by robbing teenage girls with their CDs and merchandises. We used to have the Beatles, but they're no where near comparison. At least they make fucking good music," the man said.

"You're British?"

"You couldn't tell from my accent?"

"I didn't notice," Nick said.

"Well then you must be pretty ignorant. Be careful, boy, you might hurt a lady one day," the man laughed.

"I probably have," he whispered.

***

Miley and Demi stared at the TV. They were in the lounge together, not knowing what to do. Its official, they're here for another week—they're not even allowed to go home. At least they've got each other. Demi shook her head, not believing what she just saw, "Unbelievable, its chaos. Fucking Nick just decides to have a vacation from Hollywood one day, and now all the teenage girls in the world are crying over him thinking he's probably dead somewhere out in the dessert. What a selfish little bastard."

"He's smart though, if I'd thought of this earlier, I'd definitely done it. Wouldn't it feel nice to just run away from all this drama for one damn second?"

"I guess so, but Miley, wouldn't you feel guilty for leaving your fans devastated over you?"

"Well I won't disappear on them like Nick did. I was just imagining vacationing on a private island with no paparazzi whatsoever. There's no chance in hell I'd leave without telling my fans anything about it," Miley explained. The duo sat quietly for awhile until the news reporter said something about Selena.

"Selena's stupid for dropping out, that's just going to stir up even more drama," Demi said coldly.

"She told me she didn't want to pretend anymore," Miley said. "Correct choice, it took me 2 weeks before I finally stepped out of my room after the break up."

"Since when doesn't she like 'acting'? She lives for kissing people's ass."

"Since her love left her alone, Dem. She's pretty devastated," Miley explained.

"And what about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm sure he's going to come back to me, Dem. He always does, even if it took him 2 years to realize it," Miley convinced herself. "I can wait."

"No you can't Miley! Don't spend your life waiting on someone."

Miley shook her head, "The last time I decided to forget about him, I end up being forgetting the rest of the Grays as well. The last time I decided to replace him, I almost lost my virginity to a man who used me all along. The last time I decided to live life without him," Miley stopped trying to find the right words, "there was no life."

Demi looked sympathetically at Miley, "I just can't see you like this. You're pretending like everything's okay when its,"

"Everything is okay," Miley cut her off. "He's coming home."

***

Selena was sipping her morning coffee. Unlike Nick she didn't wear a disguise, so when a little young girl noticed her, she knew it was a bad choice. The girl looked at her for a moment and then ran to call her mom. Selena smiled at the sight of one of her young fans—at least that boosted her self-esteem for the day. But she was in no mood for autographs or pictures, or even be nice to someone else. She wanted time alone. So she left the table and started walking towards her car.

"Mommy, where'd Selena go?" the distant upset voice of the girl could still be heard.

She got in her car, and drove as far as she could go. "Rumored girlfriend of Nick Gray, Selena Russo, is also said to be missing," the radio announced. Selena scoffed every time people say the title 'rumored girlfriend' before saying her name. "Is this an act of elopement from our young Disney Channel Star?" The radio continued. Selena winced, _yea right, she wishes this was an elopement. _

Her cell phone beeped in an instant as the radio announcement finished. Selena sighed, _a text from Miley. How convenient. _She hesitated before finally opening the message, _Radio said you're gone. I told you not to look for him. _

Selena rolled her eyes at the message and clicked delete. Miley couldn't tell her what to do. Besides she's not looking for Nick, she's just running away from everything else. She's running away from reality and if she finds Nick along the way, it would be a bonus. Selena's tried to text Nick every hour but none of them got delivered. _He must've changed his number, _she thought, _or thrown away his cell phone. _

Selena kept driving and driving, going wherever her mind seems to choose at the moment. She kept on driving and sipping her cup of coffee, then stop to buy more coffee on her way, but the thought of buying gas never crossed her mind. "Shit!" Selena punched her steering wheel which caused the horn to honk.

She stepped outside her car and looked around. _Nothing was around but a small bar. _She checked her cell phone, _no reception. Go figure._ Selena entered the bar hoping to find a phone booth. When she entered, all eyes were on her for a moment but then started to get busy with their own world. Selena walked to the bar, to see a young lady around 25-30 years old.

"Are you sure you're allowed in here, kiddo?" she asked Selena.

"I just need to use a telephone booth," Selena answered.

"Right over there," the woman pointed to a dirty and dusty looking phone booth.

Selena looked at it, she was about to walk to it but then turned around, "Can I have a tissue paper?"

The lady smiled at Selena and handed her one. Selena walked towards the phone booth and cleaned it first before using it. Finding it was easy enough, but deciding who she should call is difficult. The only friend she has right now is Demi, and she has no driver's license. Whatever, who else is there to call?

"Hey, can you pick me up?"

***

"Why do you have to bring her with you?" Selena asked, receiving an eye roll from Miley.

"Because she's my ride and I couldn't leave the camp area without her," Demi sort of defended Miley.

"You could've brought someone else."

Miley slammed the gas door, "You should be grateful that I drove all the way here just to give you gas which you don't even know how to fill. I told you not to look for him, but you did and now look where you are. Thank God for GPS."

"Bitch," Selena murmured.

"Oh whatever, Selena!" Miley yelled at her. "You wanna be stuck here? Fine, have fun. Come on Demi, let's go."

"Miley," Demi reminded her. "Just help her and then we can get out of here."

Selena stood there with her arms crossed. Little did they know she was on the verge of crying, she wiped her tears and then with these cold lifeless eyes she looked at Demi, "Hey, Dem,"

"Yea, Lena?"

"I have a question…" Selena said quietly, her eyes fixed to the ground.

"What?"

"If you had to choose: it's me or Miley. Who?"

* * *

**OOO. **Cliffie.. Who's demi gonna choose? Review!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally! The chapter I've been making everyone wait for so long! I really hate this story now, I really was having a MAJOR writer's block, but now I think I know where I'm going, and I've decided to give it a major plot twist ******

**Muchos love. **

**Enjoy. **

*******

Demi stood there, surprise in her eyes. She never thought the day would come where she had to choose between two very important people in her life. She's never ever prepared herself for a question like this. Who would she choose? Selena, her oldest best friend, or Miley, the best friend she's closer with than anyone else even if it has only been a few days. Demi started to have wet eyes, "Please stop…" she murmured.

Miley looked at Demi sympathetically, "She doesn't have to choose. You can't make her choose."

"And why can't I?" Selena challenged Miley.

"A good friend wouldn't make her choose," Miley spat (A/N: I stole this line from michellelovesniley's review  muchoslove).

"A good friend could easily choose," Selena spat back just as coldly.

"I'm her friend too!" Miley yelled.

"I've been her friend her whole life!" Selena yelled back even louder.

"STOP!" Demi shouted. Her lips and hands were still trembling from the shock of ever having to think about stuff like this. "I'm not choosing between anything! Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" She looked at Selena, "Do you want to go home or not? Because I'm leaving."

"I have my own ride, Demi," She said while looking at the ground. "I have somewhere to be."

"And where exactly do you plan to go?"

"I don't have a plan—I'm just going."

"And leave your fans to disappointment?" Demi asked.

Selena scoffed, "It's not like I have many. Besides, I'll be tweeting everything." She smiled.

"You better do, I wouldn't wanna lose touch with you," Demi said as she walked forward to give Selena a hug. "I love you, Selly. Always have, always will. Nothing in the world would ever change our friendship," She whispered.

"I love you too," Selena whispered back.

***

"Where to?" Miley asked as Demi got into her car.

"Coffee?"

"Whatever you wish, mam," Miley laughed. So they drove together towards the nearest Starbucks and Demi couldn't help but think about what Selena just asked her to do. What if someday she might actually have to choose? Miley couldn't help but see what was going on, "You're not still thinking about what Selena asked you, are you?"

Demi didn't answer, so Miley took it as a yes. Miley sighed, "Look if situations ever get to the worst, I say, you can easily choose Selena over me."

"What? How could you say that, Miles?"

"It's obvious you love her better than you love me, and she's right. You've been best friends your whole life, that's not something common," Miley explained her eyes getting a bit teary even though by now she's trained herself to not cry anymore—well not that often anyway.

"Well, you're wrong. I know we've only been close for a few days, but I love you just as much as I love Selena. And I'd never choose between you two. Mark my words, NEVER," Demi ended her emotional speech with a giggle.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just don't lie to me," Miley laughed along and received a promise from Demi. They arrived at Starbucks a few minutes later and Miley decided to wait in the car while Demi get their order. A latte for Demi and black coffee for Miley—she's thinking of going with that depressed artist look with black coffee in their hand all the time.

Demi walked into Starbucks and saw no one but a young man, wearing black sunglasses with the exact same curls that _he _had. And even though he might not be the only one with those curls, Demi was sure only Nick Jonas could go use a shirt, tucked into his pants and still look hot without seeming like a 30 year old.

She hurried to him, grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. "Nick?"

***

**Ooh, cliffy. I think I'm going to leave it there and go on my vacation now. Smell ya later…**

**Okay, I'm not that mean! I leave for almost a month and only give you a 600 word chapter? No stinking way. I was just bored actually. So you can continue on reading… 3**

*******

"Nick? Is that you?" Demi asked again because the guy didn't answer. So she did what was the most inappropriate thing to do at the moment (kids, I advice you not to do this), and grabbed his sunglasses of his head to see that it really was Nick.

"What the fuck, Dem?" he said angrily.

"What in Heaven's name are you doing here, the whole country has been looking for you. And you're here getting—coffee!" Demi yelled. "You are coming home with me, come on."

"Since when is Hollywood home, Dem? You go home, turn on the TV and you see your own face. You go on the internet, your name's the most searched topic. You go to an interview to see they twist your every word to make you seem like you're a fucking asshole?! I can't go back there, Dem! I'm sick of seeing myself everywhere! I'm tired of everything! La La Land might not change you, but it certainly changed me!" he nearly shouted if it weren't for the baristas who were already staring at them.

Demi scoffed, "You know what I think?! I think you're doing this on purpose! Because now everyone's talking about you, everyone knows about Nick Jonas. Not the Jonas Brothers! But Nick fucking Jonas!"

"Is that what you really think of me?" Nick asked, his eyes getting teary.

"No," Demi answered. "But that's certainly what people are thinking. I miss you Nick. Everyone misses you. Joe misses you. Kevin misses you. And one brunette especially misses you."

"I can't go back now, Dem. I need to find myself back again, I know where I'm going now. And if I tell you I know you'll support me," Nick smiled a bit. "I'm going back home. Home, Dem. Not Hollywood but 'Home'."

Demi nodded as she understood what Nick meant by going home, "It's a little Hannah Montana The Movie for me but okay, I can see where you're going," she joked. "How long?"

"A week or two."

"Okay. I'll see you in a week or two," Demi smiled as she gave Nick a long hug. "She's going to wait for you, Nick. She really loves you," she whispered to him. And he replied a soft 'I know'. "Can I tell her?" Demi asked suddenly.

"Please don't. Not yet, anyways," he begged. "I'll keep you in touch, Dem."

"Of course you will."

"See ya later?"

"I'll see ya later, Mr. Jonas," Demi said as she headed to the counter to order her drinks. Two goodbyes in one day, that's a lot for her to take. She could bet she's going to cry tonight—just don't let Miley see her. Of course, be the strong one Dem, after all Miley hasn't been so smiley in a while.

***

"So you got our drinks?" Miley asked.

"Yup," Demi answered.

"What took you so long?"

"Um… I met a boy," Demi said, which is true but yet still not the exact truth. "But he's not my type anyways. So let's just go home."

"Go home?"

"Yes, go home!" Demi yelled and laughed, "Disney Channel Games Field here we come!"

And so the two duos travelled home. Only to see that one of them is going to fall in love while the other get's seriously heartbroken. But I'll leave that for the next chapter. If I give you too much than it wouldn't be worth the wait will it? As they travelled home, Demi laid her head comfortably on the car seat and closed her eyes, hoping that the drama would end soon—but I wouldn't want that. It wouldn't be nearly as fun.

***

**Next chapter (maybe the last, this story's only got 1, 2, or 3 more chapters to go):**

**Someone comes home, someone gets into an accident (and maybe die?), two people fall in love, one person gets her heart torn into pieces. **

**Try to guess in the review! You think you have it all worked out? I might surprise you ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I told Team M I'd upload this yesterday. Okay, here's the update. I'd say this is more of a Jemi chapter than a Niley one. Haha, I'd have to say, no one got the guess right. But here are your answers to who comes home, who gets into an accident (and MAYBE not for sure dies), which two falls in love even more, and who get's her heart broken (wait this one's in the next chapter, sorry) :) Enjoy! **

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_Spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier – Taylor Swift_

The two girls arrived home last night to see Selena already there, hanging out with Joe and Kevin. They were surprised and speechless at first but then Demi ran to her best friend and gave her a hug. "I knew you'd come home," Demi said happily.

"Yea, what made you come home, Lena?" Miley asked, she couldn't help to smile, but kept her distance. It's not like the terms are good between them.

"I had no where to be. A minute after you two left I started thinking. What good would I get from leaving? I mean, yea, I would get some time to think alone. But I could still 'think' here and it would be even better because here I'd get to 'think' and spend time with the people I care about," Selena said—smiling. "And Miley, I'm sorry. I'm selfish when it comes to boys. I had no right to do any of those things I did to you. Could you ever forgive me? I talked to the Disney representative. They said I could come back next week. But I won't come back if you don't want me here."

Miley nodded and smiled earnestly at Selena, "Of course I want you here," she said. The group was silent for awhile and cherished the moment Selena finally came to her senses and apologized to Miley. They were relieved that those two could finally get along.

"Hey Lena," Kevin broke the silence. "When you were gone did you happen to see—,"

"I wasn't with Nick, Kev," Selena said sadly. "I wish I found him but I didn't. I don't have a clue where he is."

Demi gulped, folded her arms and pressed her nails against her skin. She hadn't told anyone about Nick. Even though the two aren't close but she's still his friend and she couldn't just betray him like that. But everyone here is so sad. Shouldn't Demi at least tell them he's okay?

***

"Joe," Demi whispered through his tent. Everyone else has gone to sleep and Demi knows Joe isn't likely to be asleep that early. Demi decided her mouth couldn't bear to keep the secret anymore. She just had to tell someone! And that someone would be Joe. She hissed again, "Joe, are you there?"

"Yea, what's wrong Dems?"

"I need to talk to you," she said quickly. "Meet me outside?"

"Sure."

Demi waited outside for Joe to come out from his tent. But that boy probably took time to fix his hair before letting anyone see him in public. She tapped her foot and grunted at how long it took Joe to meet her outside. When he finally did come out of his tent Demi grabbed him by the arm and ran somewhere further from the other tents just so that if Joe yelled at one point, the others wouldn't hear him. "Damn, what took you so long?" Demi asked angrily.

"I had to put clothes on," Joe defended himself.

"You go to sleep naked?" Demi asked disbelief.

"Yea," Joe answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Things like this are usually not hidden between them even though lately Demi has been blushing to everything Joe says.

"Ew," Demi said—hiding the blush she had on her face.

"Okay, so why are we even here?" Joe asked—slightly disturbed that Demi said 'ew' to him.

"I need to tell you a secret," Demi said seriously.

"What? You know where Nick is?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling slightly.

"How did you know?" Demi's eyes widen.

"I know you. I noticed how nervous you were when Kevin mentioned Nick. You gulp, you sweat a bit on the forehead, you fold your arms and then you dig your nails through your skin, even though I think that would hurt," Joe smiled but then his smile faded. "So where is that little fucker?"

"He says he's going home. I think he means Texas (A/N: is this even where the Jonas brothers are from?)," Demi said. There was a silent moment between them then Demi opened her mouth again, "I personally think we should leave him alone. He has a lot to think about. Hey Joe,"

"Yea?"

"You sure know a lot about me," Demi smiled and said shyly.

"Well, of course, I mean you're my best friend," Joe said and. "Of course I'd notice a lot of things about you. Like how you tap your feet when you're waiting for someone and you'd keep looking at your wrist even though you never wear a watch. How you'd put your hands on your hips, look away and pretend to be mad when you're actually blushing. How your eyes sparkle when you see that special someone," Joe stopped before he said anything more. They were now only inches apart and lost in each other's eyes. Joe didn't realize since when he was getting closer to her and when it started to sound like he was confessing his love for her.

Demi giggled, and looked at her feet, "What—what else do you know about me?"

"I know when you want someone to kiss you," Joe said. It was meant to be a joke but it came off as serious as ever.

Demi was speechless for a moment but then a smirk appeared on her face, "Really? Do I want it now?"

Joe was still lost in her eyes, and smiled, "I'm not sure. You tell me."

Demi didn't think about anything else at that moment. Miley, Selena, Nick and Kevin—all escaped her mind. All she was thinking about at that moment was the boy standing in front of her. Who to her started as a brother, now it didn't feel like he was her brother—he's her best friend and possibly something else. Demi felt as if something was pushing her from behind, like something was telling her to forget about the consequences this could bring her and just do it. So she stepped even closer and stood on her toes—and she kissed him.

***

Miley and Selena decided to sleep in the same tent together that night. They decided they needed to bond and they did. Even though they weren't exactly best friends there were laughs between them as they shared their stories. "Omigosh, he so did not do that! Did he? Really?" Selena was laughing at Miley's story.

"Yea, he was like 'I want a sandwich. You better get me a sandwich or you're fired, woman!' It was 2 am in the morning, God, I feel so sorry for his assistant," Miley said.

"Hey, I don't blame your dad. If I ever get to hire an assistant I would totally make him do everything that comes into my mind," Selena said still giggling.

"My, my, Ms. Gomez, that's not very nice," Miley joked and then laughed. The two finally stopped laughing and a silent moment came between them. Miley knew what Selena was thinking about and so did Selena. They were both thinking about Nick.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Selena asked.

"I dunno. I personally don't care, as long as he's fine," Miley sighed.

"Yea," Selena sighed a long desperate one. "I hope he's okay too."

***

Demi and Joe ended the kiss. It wasn't an aggressive-but-emotionless one you'd have with your sex buddy, it was those sweet, long, passionate yet soft kiss you'd have with your first love. When they finally parted for air, Joe's eyes directly shot opened as he was still surprised from the kiss, while Demi's were still close—cherishing the moment forever. "That's my answer," Demi said still her eyes closed but her lips smiling.

Their hands were around each others waist and Joe couldn't help but grin at Demi's words, he kissed her lips softly one more time. Just to make sure they really were kissing a minute ago and it wasn't a stupid vision of his. It felt real to him.

Demi laid her head on his chest and they looked around them. A camp site in the middle of a football field may not be the most romantic spot ever but to them it was perfect. This was their moment. That kiss changed the way they see each other—maybe forever.

"So you lied to me," Joe said.

"What?"

"You are in love with me," Joe joked and Demi said nothing but laugh along. Joe's jokes weren't going to ruin the moment for them. It made it even more special. Only Demi could stand to joke around at what probably is the most romantic moment of her life. But she decided today she's not going to just laugh along.

"I do," Demi said suddenly causing Joe to stop laughing. "I am in love with you, Joe Jonas. I love you." Demi made it sound so easy, but it's because she's sure she has always been in love with Joe—all this time.

"Wow," Joe said trying to process Demi's last words. "Wow."

"Yea, wow," Demi repeated feeling a bit awkward.

"I—I—I—," Joe stuttered.

"Oh," Demi said getting a bit teary. "Oh my God."

Before Demi tried to release herself from Joe's grip he tightened it, and he kissed her one more time to feel the sparkles that he knew was already there, and he looked into her confused eyes and said without anymore hesitations, "I love you too."

Demi smiled and looked at her feet, "Oh my God."

***

Miley woke up suddenly. Selena was asleep. Miley felt something, something's not right. But she doesn't know what.

***

Demi and Joe were still looking into each other's eyes, in each other's grips. Demi with her fingers touching her lips and giggling, and Joe just smiling at the girl he fell in love with. Kevin rushed to them. He was glad he finally found them. He ran to them quicker and breathed heavily from all that running.

He had tears in his eyes, fresh tears, and he looked like he was still in disbelief, "N—Nick—Nick got into an accident."

**I'll end it right here :) Okay, so now you know. And I know, this is really mean, but I wanna thank Team M for telling me to just go with my plan—because I really like this chapter, this is one of my favorites. I hope you guys like it too, and accept the decision I made :)**

**Okay, I'll put my two cents about somethings first:**

**I think the Liam and Miley kissing pictures were so hot! Don't you agree? As much as I hate to admit this, they are really cute together. I can't wait for The Last Song. Miley + Nicholas Sparks = EPIC. **

**Okay, I'm sure some of you may have heard or even seen the new Miley scandal pic. But I think it's fake. 1. Miley's not that stupid, she's been through this before and I'm pretty sure she won't be repeating her mistakes again. She said she's learnt her lessons and I believe her. 2. She claims to be pure and I believe her. 3. I can't imagine what type of sick person she would be if she actually took that picture and it got spread online. 4. Even Perez Hilton says it's fake. **

**So give me your opinion.. **

**Cheers X)**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Group visits Nick at the hospital. **

**Muchos love. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the late update guys! Truly I am. But finally here it is, hope you guys like it! This is a pretty long one. Longer than any chapter I've ever written. This story is about to end. Two more chapters at most probably. So enjoy this *long* chapter!**

_I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try  
I'll try – Jonatha Brooke_

Nick laid there on his hospital bed. Unawake. Unaware. How he got there he didn't know. A minute he was just driving and suddenly there was this really bright light. Now he's lying on a hospital bed—still unconscious from the night before. No one had visited him yet, but it wouldn't have mattered to him because he wouldn't know they were here in the first place. The news hadn't spread yet. Kevin told the hospital to keep this a secret for now only he knows about this—well he and the Disney royalties. Paul and Denise still has no clue nor does anyone from Disney, as crazy as it sounds Kevin thinks it'd be better if they don't know yet. The hospital is still free from paparazzi and crying fans—which is good. More publicity isn't exactly what Nick needs right now. And millions of girls depressed wouldn't help either.

His hospital room is silent. A flower in a vase stands on top of a table right next to him—prepared by the hospital. The sunlight enters through the window and shines his beautiful body. But nobody is there to see the scenery. Nobody is there to hold his hand.

***

_Nick sipped his coffee cup, he had already lost count of how much he's had. He needs something stronger than caffeine though—he needs whatever he could get to get rid of these stupid thoughts flying through his head. But he's not stupid, it's not like he's going to go alcoholic and druggy all of a sudden just because he couldn't handle all these stupid conversation he has in his head. _

_He's tried to think of reasons to go back to Disney, and reasons to not comeback. _

_He should go back to Disney because people are missing him, because they need him there just as much as he needs them. Because people are going crazy over him, because his fans are going insane. And then there's also _her. _God, he misses her so much. He misses the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way her eyes sparkle. The way she walks, the way she runs, the way she stands. He misses her lips, her eyes, her hands, her everything. He misses her so much. And deep inside he knows—she misses him just as much. _

_On the other hand, he shouldn't go back to Disney because he knows he'll just fuck things up if he goes back there. Because he doesn't have a clue what to do once he's back. Because even though he's dad's a minister, he's forgotten the last time he's even in a church. Because a year ago, he was only one step from almost having to take of his purity ring. Because he'll just keep on the things they are if he goes back—and he doesn't like the way things are right now. _

_He's still in LA. He's just one mile from the LAX Airport. Should he or should he not? _

_Not. _

_A voice inside him knows he can deal with this. A voice inside him tells him everything's gonna be alright. That running away solves nothing. That nothing can be dealt by him himself. If he wants to fix this he's going to need everyone else in his life. That if he wants it enough he can do this. Life really is made of faith and trust. _

_So he turned his car around as soon as he got the chance. He didn't slow down. He stepped on the gas pedal at the turn. And that must've been the stupidest choice he's ever made in his life. That was when he found out there's still more people on this road besides him, that the world didn't belong to him and only him. That's when that bloody stupid little red truck, like the one he's had when he was little, hit him. _

***

It's been two days since Nick's arrived to the hospital. He's still unconscious and he's still lonely. Nobody has visited him yet. He's turned into the hospital gossip over the night. The nurses recognize him. Of course they do. How could they not? But of course, as a nurse, it's hospital confidentiality. 'Nick Jonas is lying unconscious at the place I work at' isn't something they can brag easily.

Mornings turn into afternoons, afternoons turn into evenings, evenings turn to nights and nights turn back to mornings. Day after day, no one came. Three days. Four days. Five days. Six days. One week.

No one came.

***

Demi couldn't have it anymore. She's tired with how the people around her have been acting as if nothing's happened. Like _it _never happened. It did, and Nick is the proof. It's not something they can pretend forever. It's not like he's dead. Even more, it's not like he's dead. She walked into the Disney lounge to talk to Miley, "We have to visit Nick, Miley," Demi said to her best friend. The girl who's still flashing a smile every once and then. That's not right. As much as Demi would hate it to happen, she's supposed to go crazy again. She's supposed to be crying.

"Visit Nick where?" Miley asked wide eyes. Trying to play innocent. _As if she doesn't know what Demi's talking about. _

"I know you're in denial."

Miley's face fell. The tears in her eyes she's tried to keep from falling for the past week finally fell but she quickly wiped it away before it could be noticeable. But of course Demi noticed. Miley looked at Demi with real expression for the first time in that week, "You couldn't play along for a second, Dem?"

"I've played along for way too long," Demi said coldly, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know. But please, just play along for one more night," Miley pleaded.

"Why?" Demi asked suddenly. And she looked at Miley. She was in a dress, and her make up was done. She looked good, but she wasn't supposed to look good. "Why are you all dressed up? Where's Selena?"

"She's getting ready," Miley said looking away from Demi's eyes. "We're going out tonight. Kevin's thinking of proposing to Danielle and we decided we're going to dinner tonight to support him. Of course he's not going to propose tonight, but him just thinking about it is something we think worthy of a celebration."

Demi wasn't happy. What in the world is wrong with all these people? It wasn't because she's against Kevin and Danielle. It's because it's like Kevin couldn't have any other time to do this, an appropriate one. She burst out, "What the fuck is wrong with you people? Tonight? You guys have to choose tonight? Nick is in a fucking hospital Miley! It's not something you guys can just forget! You guys should at least act like you care!"

"Care? You're talking to me about care? You don't think I think of him every night? The rest of us have been worried just as much as you do if not more! Maybe the rest of us are in denial because it's hard for us to believe. Maybe the rest of us just refuse to believe it because we love him too much! Because we **don't **want to believe it! Because the thought of it haunts us! It's not like we give a shit about it," she mumbled the last part.

"Then you guys have a very good way of showing it," Demi stated with irony. Selena was already leaning against the wall outside of the ladies room, obviously hearing what had just been said. She showed fear in her eyes. Fear of everything that's happening, and fear of the future. Demi looked at Selena who's already looking beautiful in a yellow dress, and then back at Miley. She scoffed and raised her hands up, "You know what? Do what you gotta do. I'm going to visit Nick. Something we should've done a week ago!"

With that Demi left them to their own thoughts. Selena threw her head back against the wall. She let herself fall down into the floor and cried. Miley was still looking down at the floor and taking the whole thing in. They were both madly in love with Nick—one more than the other but still both in love with him. Miley finally let the tears stream out of her eyes and cried.

Kevin walked in the room curious, "What's wrong with Demi?" he asked then shut up when he saw two gorgeous girls crying at separate sides of the room. Selena at the back and Miley on the couch. Joe walked towards the lounge wondering the same thing too before walking into Kevin.

Joe saw the same view Kevin was looking at and managed to say, "We're not going anywhere tonight are we?" he said looking down at the suit he's already wearing.

Kevin was about to nod when Miley's head shot up. She gulped in and said, "No, we're going to visit Nick tonight."

***

"Stupid Miley. Stupid Lena. Stupid Kevin. Stupid Joe. Stupid everyone," Demi mumbled as she looked at the body lying in front of her. But she didn't dare touch him, it didn't feel right. And she doesn't dare to even think about holding his hand, that part feels like it's reserved for Miley—and only Miley. "How dare they think of actually having fun without you tonight?"

"But we didn't," Demi heard a voice said.

It was Joe's. Her head shot up and looked at them. Joe, Kevin and Miley were standing at the door. Joe gave Demi a hug before walking towards his brother. Kevin didn't dare walk to Nick. He was still ashamed of ever thinking of doing something so important without Nick.

Miley gave Demi a small smile before walking to Nick. She smiled at him too, because even though he's there unconscious, he looks peaceful and that's good for her—in a way. Even though he's been there unawake for about a week, a voice tells Miley it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright. She held his hand and instantly there's electricity flowing through them as usual. The usual spark was still there. Which means he lives. The old Nick is still there and he'll keep being there. Miley just knows it.

"Where's Selena?" Demi asked.

"She didn't want to come in, she's here though," Kevin said.

"Should I go look for her?" Demi asked, worried.

Kevin looked up, "No need. I'll go. I have a feeling I'll understand her the most."

Demi didn't feel defeated. She didn't feel like this is something Kevin has over her best friend over her. Because Kevin and Selena does have that special brother-sister bond like Miley and Joe have with each other and Demi and Nick have with each other at little times. She smiled at Kevin and thanked him.

***

Selena was sitting far away from the room. The last week she's realized Nick doesn't love her. He has never loved her all along. Not one bit. He was just using her. But she fell for it anyway. She fell in love with him, not caring about Demi's constant warnings. Since that realization she felt like she doesn't belong. She felt unneeded. Like her presence would just annoy him. Her presence would just mess with the perfect view which is Demi, Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin. There's no more room for Selena.

Kevin found her and sat next to her. They exchanged small smiles. Selena was the first to look away, "So how is he?"

"He's unconscious," Kevin said but then added, "but I think he'll be okay."

"Good."

"Are you not coming to see him?"

Selena's head dropped to the ground and she tried her best to maintain her smile, "I—I—I don't think he wants to see me anyway. I don't think I'm needed."

A silent moment fell in between them. Selena was just looking into thin air. She felt stupid for coming here. Kevin was thinking of what to say to Selena. Because he understands what Selena is thinking about. Like I said, the two have a connection like no other.

"You're wrong you know," Kevin answered suddenly. "He does love you."

"What?" Selena scoffed unbelieving. "Yea right. You know he loves Miley."

"Maybe, but he does love you. Because you helped him fill in that void. That void Miley created in his heart when they broke up. Joe and I used to call Miley to tell her how Nick's depressed and such. We would call her every night. We were trying to make her feel guilty you know. But then we stopped calling her, you wanna know why?" Kevin paused and looked at Selena who was still looking at thin air. "Because he met you. You made him smile again, you made him function again. You fixed him. You made him believe he might find love again. And even though he couldn't get over Miley completely, he was soon learning he might be able to slowly forget her. You might not be his true love, _but if it wasn't Miley it'd be you._"

Selena started crying and turned to Kevin for a hug. He hugged her tightly as if he was trying to protect her from her own thoughts. Selena was crying like she's never cried before, "Kevin. It's not fair. I love him so much. It's not fair that I fall in love with him. Why him? Why must I fall for the guy who would never love me?"

Kevin comforted her and kissed her forehead, "You're an amazing girl Selena. Nick's just not the guy for you. But you'll find him. You'll find that guy you're really meant for. And then all of us would be happy. All of us."

Selena let go of the hug and calmed down, she stopped crying and smiled at Kevin, "Thanks big bro. You know, I'm glad you and Danielle are getting married."

Kevin giggled, "She hasn't said yes yet."

"There's no way she'd say no to you, you're the _awesome-mest_ guy I'd ever known. If she dare say no, I'd hunt her down," Selena joked.

Kevin giggled even louder, "Is _awesome-mest _even a word?"

"I'm thinking no. But it should be," Selena giggled.

Kevin sighed and they both smiled at each other, "So you wanna go see Nick?"

"Sure," Selena sighed.

**Whoo! Hope you guys like it. Congratulations Kevin! Though I've always thought he was gay, he proved me wrong and showed that he has the biggest balls among them and proposed to his love! Aw, I love Kanielle. They're so cute.**

**Okay, you might not see this, but the last week I've sorta gotten into the whole Nelena thing. I like them now, even though they would NEVER top Niley. But maybe I'm going to start some one-sided Nelena fics once this one is ended. Because I just love one-sided love stories, that's why I enjoyed writing the Selena and Kevin moment here. Oh and incase you haven't notice, Selena's on my good side now ******

**Have a lovely weekend!**


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry Guys

Hey Guys. I have some bad news. I noticed some people still have my stories on alert...well, I don't think I can continue them anymore. I have completely lost my interest in the Disney world. So I can't write something with characters I don't enjoy anymore. Sorry. Maybe when The Last Song comes out (which I look forward to) it would return back all my love for Miley.

I now write original fics at , my pen name is still lonelywings and I currently have a new story up. It would be awesome if you guys would read it :)  
[Link: http:// www . fictionpress .com/~lonelywings]

Anyways, I'm really really sorry if any of you were expecting an update.

Love,  
Nadia (lonelywings)


End file.
